<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goode Morning Campers by nicholas_cajun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755737">Goode Morning Campers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholas_cajun/pseuds/nicholas_cajun'>nicholas_cajun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cottage core, Crystal is artsy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gigi is a mysterious lass, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Katyas a witch, Like alot of fluff, Mentions of past abuse, Nothing that bad tho, Slow Burn, Slurs, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Useless Lesbians, Well kinda slow?, a nice one tho, also trixya r gay aunts at this point, and cheesy, bc idk how to write without it being cringe, bc im lonely, but idk its cute sorry, but its only a side plot, but we stan, i have plans i swear, ill add more tags as I go, implied trixya, it gets gayer by the chapter, its my first fic lol pray for me, its rlly fluffly lmao, ive never been to camp dont sue me, like it could be a teen netflix film, mentions of internalised homophobia, shitty disney channel energy, so is it still a slow burn?, the chapters are short but theres gonna be alot, the only camp experience i have is total drama island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholas_cajun/pseuds/nicholas_cajun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lengthy highways slowly turned to mud roads surrounded by forest, and images of crystals suburban life start to fade away. She only agreed to this job to get away from her parents and earn some money for her thrift store fund but now reality is starting to sink in. Why couldnt she just get a job at taco bell with lux, instead of an underpaid camp counceller in the middle of butfuck nowhere? This summer is gonna suck.<br/>/<br/>/aka where crystal meets a beautiful blonde who makes working at summer camp not too bad ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just the begging ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yoo so this is my first fic and i kinda wanted to write it bc i think it would be cute and stuff but yeah hope u like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lengthy highways slowly turned to mud roads surrounded by forest, and images of crystals suburban life start to fade away. She only agreed to this job to get away from her parents and earn some money for her thrift store fund but now reality is starting to sink in. Why couldnt she just get a job at taco bell with lux, instead of an underpaid camp counceller in the middle of butfuck nowhere? This summer is gonna suck. "Excited for camp cryss? Ive heard the lake is beautiful" her mom sang, breaking the comfortable silence her family had fallen into. "You do understand im gonna be working- right mom? Like im not a 12 year old being sent off to camp for the summer"</p><p>"No need to get snarky crystal" her dad interjected. "Were almost here have you got everything?" His voice said, trailing off as the car turned the corner to reveal two cabins, between them a hand carved sign hanging from a tree reading "Camp Aurora". The cabins were large and had big, sparkling stained glass windows that bounced colours onto the surrounding trees. Crystal was so captivated by the view that the the thought of awnsering her dad had slipped her mind, all she was focused on was the way the colours illuminated the leaves, and how when the wind blew, the light slips through like stars. She was sure that this would be something to go in her sketchbook, along with the mindless scribbles of clowns and rainbows she had done in class.</p><p>Crystal was brought back down to earth when the car came to a sudden hault and she clambered between the two front seats of the car to grab her one direction cd from the player. If there was one thing to keep her from pulling her hair out all summer, it would be hearing harry styles' voice. After grabbing her bags from the trunk she was greeted by a woman called Nina, who was one of the camp cheifs, and took her into one of the cabins beside the enterance. Ninas features were soft, and her blonde hair was tied back neatly into a low bun. "So this is one of the common area cabins, its where we go if the weathers bad or if you have some free time" Nina explained, in a caring tone. Crystal smiled and nodded in reply, she didnt really feel like her chatty self like she is back home. Nina continued the tour and carried on making small talk weaved in with rules and directions. Eventually she showed Crystal where the campers cabins were, and a little further out into the forest where she would be staying, along with a group of other camp staff. </p><p>The house was modest compared to the big cabins she initially saw, and was surrounded by bushes and flowers, with small, hand painted plant pots framing the enterance. Inside stood a fireplace at the opposite wall which stretched all the way up to meet the edge of the loft that hung ovwr the kitchen. To the left of the kitchen was the living area and two other bunks. The whole place reminded crystal of a cottage she would have imagined as a child, with warm glowing lights and the smell of cinnamon filling the air. </p><p>"HI OMG I LOVE YOUR HAIR, IM JAN" the blonde haired girl squealed and threw herself at Crystal for a hug. Caught off guard, Crystal chuckled and managed to get out a "Hi im Crystal-" being squeezed betwern Jan and her blue duffle bag. Looking at the girls face now, it was beautiful, with perfect brown eyeshadow and pink lips. "Omg let the poor girl breathe Jan..." an accented voice rang from the loft. "Its ok! i love the enthusiasm" Crystal replied with a laugh. Nina then left the three girls in the cabin to wait for the others to arrive, and an arkward silence falls.<br/>
"Can i choose a bed orr... like which ones are taken- I dont wanna be a bitch and take someones friends space" she rambled, as she scanned the room to see which beds the other girls had taken. "Bold of you to assume we have friends Crystal" the accented girl joked. "Go ahead and pick anywhere you want before Jan takes over and picks for you" the girls laughed and Crystal clambered up the ladder into the loft, chucking her luggage up the last steps and nearly hitting her new friend. "I- um im sorry" her face now flushed with a shade of red, and the other just giggled "Im Nicky by the way"<br/>
"And im still sorry- did i hit you are you ok?" Crystal half joked, half concerned. "No girl if you hit her she would be wailing in pain calling for an ambulance" Jans joke was soon interupted by the swinging open of the door and Nina marching through with two other girls, one with long dark hair and strong features, who then introduced herself as Jackie. And the other with dark skin dowsed in rich gold highlighter called Jaida. Jan did her screaming and hugging like she did with Crystal minutes ago. "And you two swinging your legs about up there- do you have names aswell?" Jackie said light heartedly. "Im Crystal" she announced with a smile. She could feel herself starting to warm up to her roomates as they chatted and talked about their lives and their home towns. She even found out that this is Jaidas third summer here, and that Jackie used to come here as a kid, before it got remodelled of course.</p><p>What felt like an eternity had passed, and all five girls were still in the cabin waiting for the last so that they could start the induction session, but nobody had shown up. "Should we just go find Nina? Im getting antsy in here" Nicky announced. "Girl how do you think I feel, I was here 20 minutes before you"<br/>
"Maybe the girl got lost? My dad got some serious road rage tryna locate this place in the middle of fucking nowhere" Crystal added. "OH no ma'am. I am not wandering about the woods looking for a girl who may or may not be lost- I dont wanna fuck up these new jeans"<br/>
"Maybe we should just wait here like im down to not do any work. Its a nice break from my angry persian mom forcing me to do chores every second" Crystals face lit up, for once maybe Jackie could relate to her and her controlling latina father. "No need to look so excited Methyd- youre coming off a bit strong" Jackie joked, but Crystals face dropped in fear. Did she really just smile when her new friend blatantly complained about her life? What a great first impression. "OMG NO I was just so happy that I wasnt the only one with that sort of dynamic. Like back home nobody understands why I cant do normal shit like go to parties or get peircings or eat pussy" the whole cabin shook with laughter, so much so that none of the girls noticed the blonde bombshell who had entered the room.</p><p>Crystals eyes were drawn to her. With pale blue eyes and a cute botton nose, the girl was nothing short of a supermodel, which made Crystals heart flutter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Indiana Jones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for supporting guys :) i kinda wrote it as a joke but then i got rlly into it lmao and then one thing lead to another and i wrote 4 chapters<br/>Also leave me a comment bc im lonely lmao<br/>Enjoyy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Im Gigi" she said with an arkward smile, which sent Crystal spiraling. Did the most beautiful girl she had ever seen just walk in on her talking about eating pussy? This cant be happening. "So i um- guess i get this bed then?" she stuttered as the girls introduced themselves like before. With Jan again enthusiastically throwing her arms around Gigi, pulling her into a tight hug, which Crystal secretly wished she could have done.</p><p>Light hearted chatter filled the room, and the pressure lifted off Crystals chest as she realised how easy everyone was to talk to and get along with. Usually she got along well with everyone, her likable yet quirky personality has gotten her a long way, but there are always some people who just refuse to accept Crystal so she doesnt accept them. Suddenly she felt a small slap on her dangling foot which sent shivers up her spine "FUCK" she giggled, and leant over the railing to see Jackie in the kitchen filling up the kettle and clicking it on. "Sorry Meth-head i just didnt wanna walk under the ladder- its bad luck you know"<br/>"Meth head?" Gigi questioned from her bunk. "Yeah thats what the kids call me these days"<br/>"Because of the fiery mullet nesting on your head? Or the bold makeup choices your taking right now?"<br/>The remark sent the room into hysterics, including Crystal and Gigi who locked eyes from across the room but instantly backed off after noticing eachothers eyeline. Interuped by the whistling of the kettle, Crystal climbed down the ladder to meet Jackie in the kitchen and help her find the mugs. The kitchen was small but the girls still found themselves rumaging through the same random pots and pans over and over. Jaida pointed to the patio behind the cottage "We could just use that bucket- and im sure jan has some silly straws in that bag of hers"<br/>"Fuck i knew i forgot something" Jan whined. "Maybe I can go and steal some mugs from a main cabin- besides ive been sitting all day and itll be a fun adventure"<br/>"I'll come too Meth-Head. We cant let you get lost in the forest and end up living with racoons and stuff" Gigi grabbed a sweater from her pastel pink backpack and joined Crystal who had been hovering at the front door. As they left both girls heard a "Goodbye lesbains!" in a french accent being hollered at them from behind, which made Crystal tense up.</p><p>"Omg its cold out here" Crystal shivered and started to rub her up and down her arms, ending where her rainbow striped t-shirt met denim overall. Gigi chuckled "Take my sweater if you want, its like two sizes too big anyways" and before Crystal could decline, the girl had lifted up the jumper over her head, exposing her perfect bare stomach with a small scar on her left hip. Crystal observed it quickly but averted her gaze not to make Gigi uncomfortable, she didnt want to scare off an insanely hot girl she just met and barely knew.<br/>"Thank you didnt haft to-"<br/>"No its ok" Gigi interjected "you're the indiana jones of this adventure im just your monkey sidekick"<br/>"I dont think ive ever seen that film if im honest" she giggled arkwardly. "Neither have I!" Gigi squealed.</p><p>Dark clouds hung above the trees which made the mud roads even harder to navigate through, and the girls found themselves on the opposite side of camp, with none of the main cabins to be seen. Gigi huffed "I think were lost meth-head"<br/>"Dont be so pessimistic im sure well find it soon" Crystal lied. She fully knew the girls were lost but didnt want to give in just yet. "LOOK! Those leaves are glowing pink! I know where we are!" And just like that Crystal ran towards the leaves dragging Gigi by her hand to one of the massive stained glass windows she was mesmerised by when she first saw the camp. "Indiana jones strikes again" she laughed as they both headed inside the building, Gigis hand still in hers. "Im guessing this is your temple of doom?"<br/>"Again i have no clue about the plot but im gonna say LETS FIND THESE FUCKING CUPPSS!!" Her screaming was punctuated by a loud roar of thunder and both the girls shot eachother a concerned look. "Well shit." Gigi said with a sigh, as Crystal wandered to the kitchen on the other side of the cabin to fetch the mugs, and Gigi shortly followed.</p><p>Minutes passed, the rain was pouring down outside, Crystal had stolen the supplies and was waiting on the patio for Gigi to put her own jumper back on- as Crystal insisted. "Should we run? Or is that too dramatic?" The taller girl asked, to which Crystal hummed in reply. "I think we should just do it like whats the worst that can happen? Right?" Her words were sceptical, but before either of them could say anything, they both darted down the patio stairs and along the pathways leading back to the cottage. </p><p>After running around the lake and over the slabs leading to the forest path, the girls stopped to catch their breath. "Fuck I'm tired" the red head wheezed, still clenching onto her cargo. "Maybe we should walk this bit-" the sound of her voice was cut of by a crash of lightning, and the girls found themselves running once again through the rain. Crystal felt a tug on her leg and fell face first into the wet mud, hearing a yelp from Gigi behind her. She turned around to see her friend also covered in mud on the ground, except Gigi had started bleeding from her knees and elbows. "Fuck are you ok?"<br/>"Yeah sorry I didint mean to take you down with me- Sorry Crystal" Hearing her own name for the first time gave her butterflies, and she could feel herself start to blush. "Cmon barbie lets get you back inside" Crystal said reaching out her hand for Gigi to grab, without letting go until they got back to their cottage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Everythings prettier at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy guys im back back back again sorry the chapters are short but like idk it just doesnt sit right if i make them longer or join 2 together but imma try to make them frequent to balance it out anywayyss enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened to you two?" Jackie asked in shock as she looked the two girls up and down. They were both soaking wet and muddy from falling over earlier, with the addition of Gigis blood now dripping down her legs. "Take a wild guess" Gigi replied with a bite. Crystal handed over the now dirty mugs and stepped inside. The whole room fell silent "Youre gonna hate this." Jaida deadpanned "Ninas just called and she wants us to meet at the main cabin" Crystal had never minded the rain, but after running through a storm, freezing cold, with a beautiful girl who was now dripping blood everywhere, she decided today was not her day. "Theres no fucking way im doing that again" Gigi huffed- her face scrunched in anger.</p><p>The girls left the cottage and headed for the cabins, walking in a big group like this wasnt half bad, especially since Jan and Jackie had umbrellas. However, Crystal couldnt stop her mind from going back to Gigi. Something about her was driving Crystal mad, and part of her was becoming worried. It had only been a matter of hours goddammit.</p><p>They arrived at the cabin once again and were greeted by some new staff members. The first woman, Trixie, was a tall blonde woman who looked like a barbie doll, with big doughy eyes. Katya, on the other hand was petite and had strong features with an unrully blonde bob. All three of the women gave Crystal and Gigi sympathic glances as they entered and trudged mud into the room. "Did you girls battle a opossum on the way over here? You look rough" Trixie asked followed by a shriek of laughter.<br/>
"Its a long story" Crystal giggled back. "Let me find you some towels and a first aid kit" she sighed and wandered into the back of the cabin, and returning with two massive patterned beach towels and a red box.</p><p>All the girls had already sat down and were chatting with Nina and Katya, with Crystal and Gigi perched on the end of the long wooden table, so Trixie could easily get to Gigis wounds. "This might sting a bit- but i need to clean it up so you dont get infected, ok doll?" The older woman said, perching on the floor infront of Gigi.<br/>
"Mmhmm" the girl replied anxiously, followed by a small hiss as the disinfectant met her open graze. Quickly, she grabbed Crystals hand and squeezed it tight, her hands were freezing and damp but Crystal didnt mind- it gave her butterflies none the less. Trixie worked quickly and after two minues Gigi was patched up. Crystal was about to join the other girls when Trixies voice stopped her in her tracks. "Hold on i still need to do you too! Or is wearing a blue plaster on your head gonna cramp your style?"<br/>
"Um what?" Crystal was genuinely confused. "Crystal your head?" Gigi pointed to her forehead just above the eyebrow, and Crystal copied, only to feel a small cut from where she smacked her head earlier. "Oh um go ahead.... omg a HEAD" she chuckled as she sat back down on the end of the table with Gigi by her side. Her pun earned an eyeroll from not only, both of the women next to her but the ones behind her aswell. "Im sorry but my humour is a gift i need to share with this oh so boring world" she mocked, as Trixie placed a plaster over the injury.</p><p>The girls joined back up with the group, everyone of course making fun of Crystals new neon blue plaster running above her eyebrow. The induction was long and boring, all about camp safety and new schedules, that kind of stuff, which would have sent Crystal to sleep if she wasnt still in her damp clothes. "Im sure you girls will want to wash up, so the womans shower block is up the pathway to your left as you leave" Nina explained, looking directly at Crystal and Gigi.</p><p>The group left and walked all the way back to their own cabin. The rain had stopped, but the sun had gone down making the whole camp seem like something out of a horror film. Crystal enjoyed the moonlit walk, the way the light bounced off the lake and sparkled brought a smile to her face. Living in boring Springfield, she didnt get many views like this. "You look happy Meth-Head" Jan said with a nudge. "Yeah I like walking at night, its peaceful and everythings just prettier"<br/>
"Including Gigi?" She whispered-out of earshot of any of the other girls. Crystal felt herself tense with embarrassment.<br/>
"Ummhh yeah i guess" she stammered.<br/>
"Well I think you two would be cute together like-"<br/>
"Yep thanks Jan" she interrupted to change the topic, and Jan just smiled mischievously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vagetarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guyss this ones kinda a filler chapter but the next ones gonna pack a punch ;)</p><p> </p><p>(((Ps to the girl who left me a comment thank you sm it wont let me reply for some reason idk but im sending lovee &lt;3)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the start of the first day, there were still no kids at the camp but all the staff had jobs to do, including a BBQ getting to know the boys working there. Crystal was feeling apathetic about the whole thing, its not like she didnt like boys, shes just had bad experiences with boys her age, and thinking about them makes her want to squirm.</p><p>She woke up with the warm sun beating down on her face, from the skylight right above her mattress. Crystal just lay there. Looking up at the trees and the sky, waiting for her to gather some energy to get up and have a shower. Nicky wasnt asleep beside her, but she could see a few girls were in the room below so she sneaked out with a towel, some soap and a fresh set of clothes for the day. </p><p>"Good morning Miss Methyd how did you sleep?" Nicky sang applying concealer underneath her eyes. "Yeah good it felt weird not sleeping in a bed over run with teddy bears for once" Crystal said, leaning against the sink between her and Jan, peeling of the plaster from the night before. "Why are you guys up so early anyways?" <br/>"I just love mornings! I love the birds and the sunshine-"<br/>"Of course you do girl" The french girl interupted, rolling her eyes playfully.<br/>"Well im gonna shower, gotta smell nice for the boys" Crystal joked, opening the gray door to the shower stall behind her. "Are you sure its for the boyyss?" Nicky teased from outside the stall. "Whats that supposed to mean?" She arkwardly chuckled back. "Didnt you get the message last night?" Jan added. "I mean yeah but me and Gigi just met so I dont even know if were compatable and I mean she-" Crystal paused. She didnt even understand her own thoughts. Gigi was absolutely stunning and funny and made Crystal feel nervous but excited and happy all at once. "Yess..." Nicky continued over the sound of falling water. "I dont know" All three girls fell silent, only the pipes and the hot water hitting the tiles could be heard.</p><p>"GOOD MORNING WHORES" Jaida announced as she strutted through the door with Jackie following behind, obviously more grouchy than her usual, motherly, self. "Now tell me whos in that shower?"<br/>"Hi hello its me, Crystal"<br/>"Well if nobody else is showering apart from Jackie- where the fuck is Miss Gigi?" Crystal could feel herself panicking, like she lost her phone or something. She knew she shouldnt be feeling so protective over a girl shes known for one whole day, but no matter how hard she tried, Crystal couldnt stop the anxiety in the pit of her stomach. "I uh havent seen her- has anyone else" she stuttered. All the girls replied similarly-nobody had seen Gigi since they went to bed last night.</p><p>The day carried on like planned, with no signs of Gigi. Crystal had gotten changed into her oversized neon sweater and purple bleached jeans, put on her makeup, brushed out her ginger mullet, and Gigi still hadnt made an apperance. The girls all sat in the cabin living area, debating what to do. "Did she say anything weird to you Crystal? Like about running into the woods or some shit?" Jackie asked with a bothered tone. "No, nothing. We talked about Indiana Jones and my hometown, nothing about disappearing mysteriously into thin air" she would be lying if she said she wasnt pissed off. Not even pissed off, mostly scared and fustrated. 'Why couldnt she leave a fucking note like a normal person?' Crystal found herself thinking over and over, until it was time to meet Nina, Trixie and Katya at the fire pit for their schedules.</p><p>The walk seemed longer than usual, eventhough the fire pit was right outside the two main cabins Crystal had walked to many times before. This time just felt different. Her steps felt heavier and her arms didnt swing back and fourth like they usually did. "Were missing someone, arent we?" Katya said, handing out clipboards to each of the girls. The group just gave eachother concerned glances before Jackie spoke up "We cant find Gi-"<br/>"HI SORRY IM HERE" a breathless voice shouted from across the path. "Sorry I- uh forgot what time it was" Gigi wheezed. "Its ok Miss Goode-just try to do better next time" Ninas voice wasnt harsh, more disapointed, which Crystal wasnt expecting. She always imagined camp councellers to be angry, ex military men with no room for mistakes, not caring women like the three she had met. Gigi grabbed her clipboard and read it, not appearing to care that all the girls eyes were on her, as apposed to Nina where they should be.</p><p>As soon as the older women finished talking and dismissed the girls, they all turned to Gigi to ask the question on everyones lips. "Where the fuck were you girl?"<br/>"Oh um just in the toilet- i woke up late"<br/>"LIES! Where were you really?" Jaida shouted, catching glances from the boys across the firepit. "Break it up girls" the boys camp leader hollered back. "Oh youre a lucky one Miss Goode- ok Crystal lets go clean out this shed!" Jaida grabbed Crystals hand and dragged her to the supply shed that they both got assinged to clear out.</p><p>The shed was nasty and filled with fishing equipment and cobwebs, which Jaida made very clear she hated. They started moving all the stuff out, discovering more gross things that had found its way in over winter. Jaida and Crystal made small talk- Jaida avoiding the obvoius question she wanted to ask, knowing that Crystal was probably sick to death of hearing it.</p><p>"Are you excited for the BBQ Crystalll?" She drew her name out playfully. "Ive heard some of the boys this year are really cute you know"<br/>"I mean I guess im excited but im a vegetarian so ill probably just end up eating bread the whole night" Crystal joked.<br/>"Dont you mean a VAGetarian?" The remark made Crystal snort with laughter and embarrassment. "I um- ahh um"<br/>"Girl you have a mullet and youre wearing Doc martens-dont act like you didnt see this coming"<br/>"I just didnt expect to hear it like that I guess" the latina giggled. "Well you better prepare for alot of raging testosterone-ridden boys pining after you. I swear most of them are only here to get fucked in the woods but are they in for a suprise"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dykes unite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yoo so i introduced some ocs in this chapter let me know what u think :) hope you like it ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Should we change? I feel like I should change" Jan asked the room. "Ok im changing"<br/>"Calm the fuck down Jan- its only a few boys" Jackie replied. "Excuse me, this is my one and only first impression on my yet to be summer romance Jackie" she said, almost using the girls name as punctation. Crystal sat with Jaida and Jackie on the sofa, watching Jan meticulously pick out an outfit for the night. The other two girls had yet to finish their jobs and come back to the cottage before the BBQ, and knowing Gigi she would probably arrive mysteriously late again. "Ok well now I feel underdressed" Jaida said, gesturing to her blue skinny jeans and Brandy Melville tank top. "Omg we all look like sexy bad bitches ready to take on the world- can we please just stop with this changing business"<br/>"Whats gotten into you?" Crystal asked, concerned. "Oh nothing- I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Jackie arkwardly replied with a light hearted chuckle.</p><p>Nicky and Gigi arrived nearly an hour later than the other girls, only giving them twenty minutes before the BBQ starts and for them to get ready. "What took you guys so long?"<br/>"Did Gigi run off into the woods again?" Jan and Jaida questioned as the two girls rummaged through their bags for something to change into. "Well thanks to Gigis stunt this morning we had to sort out some old paper work for Nina- and no I wouldnt let her get away that easy" the french girl explained, teasing her. Crystal climbed up the loft to look through her bag of clothes. She didnt really care about making a good impression like Jan did, but she couldnt be the only one wearing dirty clothes from cleaning the shed out. Crystal settled on keeping the same purple flared jeans and doc martens but switching out her sweater for a Harley Davidson crop top. </p><p>"So um do we really need to go to this thing tonight?" Gigi asked out of nowhere.<br/>"Yeah they check the attendance" sighed Jaida. "I have a feeling this is gonna suck"</p><p>The girls arrived at the fire pit as the sun started to set, turining the lake a picturesque mix of blue and orange. The boys were already there, sitting around the bonfire laughing befire realising the girls had joined. "OMG WILL HI" Jaida squealed and went to embrace the blonde haired teen on the other side of the fire. "Hey Jade I wasnt expecting you again" he laughed. Jaida introduced the girls, with Crystals name coming last. The boys looked her up and down, a laugh escaping ones lips and filling the arkward silence. Crystal didnt mind being made fun of, she was used to it back in Springfield, she just smiled through it and tried to keep positive.</p><p>Night fell, and the BBQ was in full swing. Jan was busy flirting with a boy called Ben, the rest of them were standing in a big group, with the exception of Gigi, who stood a step back from everyone else. Crystal wandered about what was going on inside her head. Gigi seemed confident enough when they were lost in the woods, or when they were running in the rain, but seeing her in a big group like this- she looked lost. Avoiding getting deep into her thoughts, Crystal excused herself to refill her red cup from the table behind them, and to her suprise a guy followed. "Hey uh- is this hell for you aswell?" A hushed voice asked. "Is my fake smile that believable?"<br/>"Im Korey by the way" he held his hand out for Crystal to shake. Looking at him now she was in awe. Black eyeliner swooped from his eyelids, nearly wrapping around to meet his scraggly blue hair. His makeup matched his outfit, which was a graphic tee layered ontop of an off white turtle neck and blue jeans. "Im Crystal" she took his hand to shake it. "Fuck I hate straight people" the readhead added playfully. "Imagine having to be stuck with that overnight" </p><p>They both watched the group before Crystals eyes landed on Gigi once again. This time the blonde girl wasnt alone. She was standing with a guy, who was obviouly flirting with her, and Gigi just stood there with blatant fear in her eyes. Crystal was internally panicking, but before she could process her emotions, the guy grabbed Gigis ass, and Crystal marched over there angrily. "UM hi what the fuck do you think youre doing?" <br/>"I uh just thought-"<br/>"OH you just thought?" she mocked. "Isnt it blatantly fucking obvious shes not into it? Especially when even I can see her say no from across the fire pit?" Crystal grabbed Gigis hand and marched away, the other girls hand was trembling in hers and she was sure that Gigi could feel her own hand slick with sweat. "Whatever, you're both fucking dykes" the guy whispered under his breath, but loud enough for Crystal to hear and turn back around, leaving Gigi standing next to Korey. Without thinking, she swung at him. The full force of her body collided with the side of his face, instantly leaving red marks where her knuckles indented his skin. He fought back- slamming Crystal to the ground and hitting her in the eye.</p><p>She fight had brought the attention of all of the camp staff, with half of the group screaming "FIGHT" at the top of their lungs, and the other half just watching in shock. They peeled the scrawny excuse for a man off Crystal, and the red head just glared at him as he tried to get loose from the councillors holding him back. Crystal got up off the damp ground and spun around to see Trixie and Katya with arms crossed and a disappointed look on their faces. "C'mon kiddo, lets get you cleaned up" Katya sighed and nodded towards the big cabin behind them. "Can I come too?"<br/>"Of course Korey you're part of the dyke squad now!" Crystal giggled back, gently nudging Gigi who was now following the women back to the main cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secret place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii guys this ones super fluffy and cute but i couldnt help myself lol and i just wanna say thanks for all the support i appreciate it alot ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal groaned quietly as her eyes fluttered open to see everyone passed out in their bunks. She sat up, the pain in her back reminding her of the events that happened the night before, and looked around the cottage. To her suprise she saw the door click shut, and Gigis bed empty with the blankets neatly folded and the pillow perfectly placed at the end. Crystal quickly changed into her new camp uniform, not bothering to shower or put on makeup, and running out the cottage to catch up with Gigi. At first she couldnt see her, but her small sparkly backpack glistened through the trees and Crystal followed it, weaving between bushes and branches, until Gigi came to a stop. She turned on her heels and spun to see Crystal blushing a few feet behind her. "Following me Meth-Head?" She cocked her brow mockingly. "I just wanted to see where you disappear too- I didnt mean to be all stalkery" she arkwardly replied. "Did you wanna come with me? I know a place you might like" Gigi's warm smile crept in which sent Crystals heart racing. "Sure, as long as we dont get lost again" she teased back and caught up with the taller girl.</p><p>They walked in silence-listening to the leaves crunch beneath their feet. "Hows your eye?" Gigi questioned sincerly. "Its seen better days" she laughed, the other girl just rolled her eyes playfully. "Im sorry about yesterday though- I should have stood with you before"<br/>
"What the fuck you litteraly beat up a guy for me and you're feeling guilty?" She paused. "I should be the one feeling bad for you. I didnt even stop him or anything I just stood there" Gigis voice cracked at the end, and the other girl could hear how much she wanted to cry. Taking her hands and stopping to face her, Crystal said with a caring smile "Theres nothing you could have done, I would have felt worse if you had tried to do something" She was drawing small circles on the back of Gigis hands, and looking deeply into her sky blue eyes. "Thank you" the blonde responded, nearly whispering, and bringing Crystal into a warm embrace that she wished would last a lifetime.</p><p>"Were nearly here" Gigi gestrured, pulling away from the hug but intertwining her and Crystals hands and leading her deeper into the forest. Gigi came to a stop and told Crystal to close her eyes- she resisted. "Just trust me bitch" she giggled, guiding Crystal into a small clearing in the woods. "Ok you can open now". Luscious greenery spanned the clearing, adorned with a mix of wild flowers and daisies. In the middle was an overgrown wooden log, facing a small pond and some rock pools that sparkled in the sunrise. "I-uh its beautiful" Crystal stuttered in awe. "No wonder you were late yesterday"<br/>
"I just got carried away with my drawings I guess"<br/>
"YOU DRAW?" Just when Crystal couldnt think this girl couldnt get any cuter. "Ok keep your voice down its like 5 am" she smiled. "But yeah I draw. Did you maybe want to see? Like I mean you dont haft to bu-"<br/>
"Yes of course I would love to see" Crystal cut off her ramblings and went to go and sit on the mossy log with Gigi. The girl whipped out her lilac sketchbook and handed it over to the smaller girl. "Oh can I just go through?"<br/>
"Uh huh" Gigi yawned. God her eyes looked pretty in the warm morning sun, and even more now that the yawn made her eyes well up. Crystal started flicking through the sketchbook. Most of her drawings were of clothes and models, with glued in magazine clippings, however there were a few watercolour paintings of people and some of the sky. She ran her fingers along one of the portraits, tracing along where the coloured pencil marks met paint. "This is amazing Geege- I really love it"<br/>
"You do?" her voice was high but also genuine, which Crystal loved. The girls were looking into eachothers eyes again, "Yeah I do" Crystal could feel her own words soften. "I was wondering if maybe I could draw you? All you would need to do is sit there" Crystal smiled. "Sounds good Barbie. Where do you want me?"</p><p>Gigi let Crystal sit on the log, with her sitting infront, Gigis feet nearling touching the pond water. They stayed there for a while, with Crystal catching glances of Gigi concetrated with her tongue poking out of her mouth, or biting the end of her pencil, it was all adorable to her. "Here im done" she stretched out her hand to pass the sketchbook over for Crstal to see "wait no-" Gigi took it back, added a few extra lines and passed it over to the other girl, her face flushed pink. The sketch was gorgeous, the lines delicately drawn into facial features that resembled Crystals, with the background decorated with small stars. "I- oh wow its so pretty"<br/>
"Thanks, it helps having a beautiful model" Gigi winked back. Crystal was pulled out of her trance with a beep of her watch "Oh shit were gonna be late again" The girl pointed out, getting up off log and holding her hand out for Gigi to take, which she did happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dream Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys this ones kinda another filler chapter but the stories gonna get super cute just hang on lol </p><p>And thanks again for the love ♡ feel free to leave a comment bc they make my day lol ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day dragged on slowly. The staff didnt have alot of jobs for the day, as the first round of kids were due to arrive at midday, and all they would need to do is supervise and give tours of the place. Everyone was waiting around the fire pit for Nina to give them their tasks, but Crystal and Gigis enterance was more anticipated. "Sooo" Nicky started, as the two girls joined the group, a grin creeping onto her face. "Where have the dream team been this morning?" She continued. Gigi and Crystal glanced at eachother "Umm like we just went to get some ice for my face" she pointed at the purple ring around her eye, with the small graze from falling in the rain just above it. "Yeah and i woke up early so I went with her" Gigi added, and shot Crystal a reassuring look. "Yeah Meth-Head you're really starting to live up to your nickname". Jan was cut off by the enterance of the group of boys, who were all staring at Crystal, trying to clock the damage their friend did on the girl. As soon as Crystal turned to face them, revealing her bruised eye, they started snickering and whispering to the guy who punched her. </p><p>"Goode morning dykes!" Korey skipped over to join Crystal and Gigi. He was wearing the same uniform as the girls, a khaki button down and brown shorts, with the addition of a baby pink neck scarf. "Good morning! How was the rest of your night with the straights?"<br/>
"Its was an experience" he joked "they litteraly just kept hyping up Daniel for punching you-"<br/>
"That's fucking psychopathic" Gigis voice was huskier than usual. "But the good news is that youre not the only one with a bruise now Crystal" they turned to see Daniel with his right cheek purple and swollen from where the girl swung at him in anger, and they all laughed. </p><p>Their laughter was interupted by Nina explaining everybodies jobs for the day. Crystal was assigned to supervise the new campers arriving in the first main cabin, along with Jackie, Gigi, and Korey. "And Crystal, try not to hurt yourself again" she called as the four of them walked to the cabin. "Dont worry I wont!" She gave Nina a thumbs up and carried on to the cabin.</p><p>Gigi threw down her bag and slumped in a chair, followed by the other three. "This is gonna suck" she whined. "At least were not stuck with those guys" Jackie added, and notioned towards the window facing the fire pit, with the gang of boys huddled arount it. Crystal sat next to Gigi, their hands brushing against eachother, which sent a surge of energy up Crystals arm. Everyone chatted for a bit, until the room started filling up with campers, and they actually needed to work.</p><p>Most of the kids were were shy and didnt know anyone there- so Crystal used her natural charm to make them feel welcome, and maybe do some matchmaking whilst shes at it. "You know I think that one over there would be cute with her" Crystal and Jackie deliberated. "But Jackie they're both girls" she mocked. "Yeah and?" Her tone was harsher than expected. "No sorry I dont know why I-"<br/>
"Its ok- we've all been there" Crystal flashed Jackie an empathetic smile. </p><p>Once the kids had filled up the cabin, Trixie joined the staff in showing them around the camp. The walk was boring, and Crystals mind kept wandering back to Gigi. She hadn't really spoken about herself much, all Crystal knew about her was that she could sew and liked to draw, she also knew that Gigi wasnt from the country. Not that she had told Crystal that, but there were moments when it was blatantly obvious that she was out of her comfort zone.</p><p>Soon the numbers dropped lower as the campers went into their bedrooms, and they were left with just the teenagers once again. "Good job guys-and well done to Crystal for not getting herself injured today!" Trixie sang sarcastically, before her phone rang and she excused herself. "Nina called and you guys are free for the rest of the day now"<br/>
"Fuck yeah!" Korey yelled in response. So the dream team spent the rest of the day skimming stones at the bottom of lake aurora and talking shit, until it got dark</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The towel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! so this was my first time writing smut and like idk if its good or not but it happens soo :/ </p><p>Anyways hope u have a good day thanks for reading :) ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the first lot of campers arrived, and Crystal wasnt hating the job. Nina had always partnered her with someone who she got along with, as to avoid another fight. But Crystals favourite part of her day is sneaking into the woods with Gigi to draw every morning. Sometimes the girls would end up talking and laughing without even putting pen to paper, but she didnt mind. She would give up any opportunity to spend it talking to her beautiful new friend.</p><p>The girls were all sat around a table in the main cabin, eating their dinner. "Ok guys so it looks like most of you are leaving for the weekend apart from Crystal..." Nina paused to flick through her clipboard "...and Gigi"<br/>"Oh no ma'am- you better keep an eye on those two alone together" Jaida said with her mouth half full of food. Crystal and Gigi just laughed, both of their faces flushed an embarrassed shade of red. "So girls you're free to do anything you want for the next few days- theres a town down the road that you might want to visit"<br/>"Are any of the boys staying too?" Gigi questioned, her voice was small, nearing a whisper. "Umm, no just you two ladies" Nina said with a smile. "Thank god" the blonde replied, and let out a relieved sigh, as she stabbed her salad with a fork. "Oh no the dream teams breaking up- I knew it" Nicky joked. "The dream team is here to stay, no matter how many smelly boys I need to punch" <br/>"Crystal, I know you're joking sweetie but please stay out of trouble this weekend. I dont feel like patching up more of your wounds on my days off"<br/>"You got it mom" Crystal punctuated the sentence with finger guns and a goofy smile which made Nina laugh.</p><p>About an hour later the girls were standing in the car park waving their new friends goodbye one by one, until it was just Crystal and Gigi alone. "Well what do we do now Meth-Head?"<br/>"Well barbie, I need a shower so I guess lets start there" Crystal turned and skipped back to the cottage, her hand had subconsciously intertwined with Gigis along the way, but neither of them protested. Crystal was more focused on the beauty of the forest at dusk. The sky was burning orange which turned the trees into a peachy colour, with spots of warm sun peaking through the leaves. However the best view at this time was Gigi. Her pale skin glowed like a shining godess, accentuating the light brown freckles that were scattered across her cheeks and along the bridge of her nose. The way her long blonde hair swished in a high ponytail, with small baby hairs that escaped the hair band and caught the sun, gave Crystal butterflies. Crystal could sit looking at Gigi all day if she could, but soon they reached the cottage and her day dream came to an end.</p><p>The girls grabbed their things and headed to the shower block. "Its so quiet without anyone here" Gigi mentioned over the sound of falling water. "Yeah usually Jan would be telling us all about the dream she had the night before or how her new boyfriend is an asshole and not a summer sweetheart" Crystal laughed from the stall next door. "Or Jaida and Nicky calling us lesbians every five minutes"<br/>"And Jackie telling me I look like a drug addict when I come out the shower" Crystal turned the water off and wrapped a pink beach towel around her tits and tucked it underneath her arm. She started taking off what was left of her makeup in the mirror, before she heard Gigis voice from behind her. "Um Crystal" she whispered "I- uh I forgot my towel" Crystal could feel herself blush. "Oh! Ok do you maybe want mine?"<br/>"But then youll be naked" Gigi giggled arkwardly. "I mean yeah but im dry enough to put some panties on" she bit her lip, was Gigi really going to see her naked? I mean sure she had thought about it but this definitely wasnt the scenario she had pictured. After a moments silence the Gigi replied "Sure I guess that could work" and Crystal instantly whipped the towel of and chucked it over the walls of the stall, exposing her bare body. "Thanks Crys" she said sincerely. "Oh are we on shorter name basis now" Crystal joked, sliding her navy lacey thong over her legs. "Well im about to see you naked so I think a few less letters wont make a big difference after this" they laughed and Crystal agreed. </p><p>The shower door clicked open, and Gigi slid out, only to stand looking at Crystal with eyes wide. "Fuck" a small sigh escaped her lips. "Like what you see Geege?" The latina teased, watching Gigi through the mirror she was using to take her makeup off. "I uh just wasnt expecting- that? I mean you? To be so-" the panic in her voice was evident. "So flaming hot and bootylicious?" Crystal interupted, easing the tension in the room. "Yeah" Gigi's voice was still quiet and honest. The taller girl joined Crystal at the sink, wiping away her makeup, before accidentally grabbing the other girls hand. "Sorry I-" the apology was cut short by Crystals lips smashing against Gigis, once again neither of them protested and they melted into eachothers arms. They pulled away for a second, their dilated pupils meeting. "I-"<br/>"Shut up and kiss me Meth-Head" Gigi smiled. She wrapped her arms around Gigis waist, and guided her to hop onto the table between the sinks. Gigi did as she was told and sat down, not letting go of the girl infront of her. Crystal planted kisses down Gigis neck and collar bones, which made the blonde let out a small moan. "You like that?" Gigi hummed in reply. "What else do you like baby?" Crystals mouth was on hers now, but her hands had wandered to Gigis hips and ass. Grabbing her hands, Gigi moved them up to her own tits, Crystal understood and slid the towel down to the girls thighs. Fuck Gigi was beautiful, even with the unforgiving bathroom light she still looked like a supermodel. Crystal started gently playing with the girls nipples, drawing small circles with her thumb, and then with her mouth trailing down to envelope one into a kiss. Gigi grabbed Crystals damp, messy hair and hissed. Crystal carried on, making the kiss deeper until she felt Gigi tremble beneath her, and she kissed her way down her stomach to between her thighs. "Do you maybe want to take this in there?" She nodded to the shower and Gigi instantly hopped of the counter, and dragged Crystal by her hand into the stall, and turned on the water. Crystal pinned Gigi up against the wet tile and kissed her hungrily. The warm water falling in the background heightened Gigis sensitivity, so when Crystals fingers found their way between her legs, she let out a desperate gasp and thrusted her hips towards her. She teased Gigis enterance, playing with her clit which made her shiver and moan, until Crystal put both of her fingers inside. Gigi kissed Crystals cheek between moans, she couldnt believe how good Crystal was at this. "Crys- im gonna come" she breathlessly whimpered into the other girls ear, before orgasming in Crystals arms. "You're so hot baby girl" the red head said, pulling her hand up from beneath them and licking her fingers clean. Instead of replying Gigi pressed her lips up to Crystals and invited her in, the taste of her own fluids still lingering on Crystals tongue. "Geege? How are we gonna get out of here with only one towel?" She laughed into Gigis lips. "I have no fucking clue" she said, resting her forehead on Crystals, blue eyes meeting brown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. El DeBarge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ones kinda short but its super fluffy and cute so i hope you like it ♡ thanks for the love ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal had ran back to the cottage, desperately trying not to be seen by anyone wearing just a towel. The shower block was only a two minute walk away, but those minutes dragged on due to her paranoia. She quickly slapped on a black hoodie and some lacey pyjama shorts, and rummaged through Gigis bag for something cute for the other girl to wear. She settled on an oversized pink t shirt and a pair of matching tie died sweatpants, before climbing back into the loft and making some adjustments.</p><p>"What took you so long" Gigi huffed, to which Crystal just smiled. "I had to make sure your outfit was cute" she passed Gigi the clothes through the slim gap in the door that the girl was poking her head out of. "I would have thought the sweatpants were too much with the shirt- but I like it"<br/>"You know that I have great taste" Crystal rolled her eyes and giggled, taking Gigis hand and leading her back to the cottage.</p><p>They arrived at the door and Crystal demanded Gigi waited there, as she slipped in, reluctant to open the door too wide and spoil the suprise. Suddenly the door flung open, nearly smacking Gigi in the face to reveal Crystal grinning wildly and gesturing for her to come in. The cottage was mostly the same, apart from the loft. Crystal had pushed the two single mattresses together, making a large double bed, with fairy lights hanging over, creating a soft, warm ambience. Either side of the bed were steaming mugs of, what smelt like, hot cocoa, and the girls sketchbooks. "Crys this is adorable" The way Gigis face lit up looking at the scenery she had created, made Crystals whole body feel like sentimental mush. "Thank you" her smile was impossible to hide, seeing Gigi this happy was like a drug she couldnt get enough of. </p><p>Gigi climed up the wooden ladder and flopped on the bed, followed by Crystal. She then grabbed her old sketchbook and started copying down Gigis features, as they enjoyed their cocoa in comfortable silence, wrapped up in blankets Crystal had stolen off the other bunks. "You better make me look pretty in those" she sarcastically added. "Its hard not too" the other girl winked, continuing to fill the page with tiny sketches of Gigi in motion. She slammed the mug down dramatically and picked up her own sketchbook with a mischievous half smile. "Two can play at this game bitch" she said, feigning anger, and grabbing one of the pencils Crystal had left out for them. They both spent the next few minutes immersed in drawing before Gigi paused and is staring at Crystal. "What? you creep" the latina teased. "Ive finished" Gigi flipped over the book to show Crystal. On the page was a stick figure with a mullet and a goofy smile. "Is that?" Crystal squinted. "El DeBarge?" <br/>"Who the fuck is El DeBarge?" Gigi questioned between laughs. "You know... feel the beat of the rhythm of the night" she sang, and added a small dance to go with it, which sent Gigi further into a fit of laughter.<br/>"What kind of eighties bullshit-" <br/>"Bullshit? That song is an anthem for the mullet folk" Crystal joked as she swished her curly ginger hair around triumphantly. <br/>"Oh god theres more of you"<br/>"Trust me theres a whole legion of alternative lesbians with this hair"<br/>"Are they all as dreamy as you?" Gigi hummed and lent nearer to Crystal, her eyes closing and lips parting. Crystal recieved the message and delicately placed her hand on Gigis cheek and kissed her, stroking the hair behind her ear gently, before pulling away and looking at the beautiful girl infront of her. "Do you wanna see mine now" Crystal whispered, her hand lingering on Gigis cheek. The blonde just nodded, which made Crystal excitedly grab her book of her lap and show it to Gigi. Her drawings were obviously more realistic than the stickman with the mullet, but still ended up looking like Gigi if she were a cartoon character. Her eyes widened "They're so cuteee" she squealed, grabbing the book to look at them closer. "Here," Crystal said, taking the book back and ripping the page out "you can keep them" Gigi looked at her in awe, like Crystal just did something so spectacular and Gigi had no words for it. "Well" she took her own sketchbook, tearing out the page with nothing but a stickman on, "I guess you should have this then" They swapped papers before Crystal let out a yawn. </p><p>"Maybe we should go to bed" Gigi suggested. "Its only nine- i've woken up later than this"<br/>"Yeah but I wanna get spooned whilst the room still smells like hot cocoa" she crossed her arms and pouted playfully. Without skipping a beat, Crystal threw herself at Gigi, pinning her up against the mattress and giggling. "Im gonna spoon the shit out of you" she pecked a kiss on the top of the other girls nose and flopped next to her, the red heads arms pulling her close until their bodies interlocked. Crystal didnt want to move, she wished she could stay in that moment, with Gigi in her arms and the sweet smelling air, it was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Suprise, the sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii guys this ones another super fluffy one lol sorry i couldnt help myself :)</p><p>ALSO another major thanks for the the support ♡ like its so cool to think you guys enjoy it as much as i do ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal woke up to her arms empty and a soft hum coming from below the loft. The tune was familiar, but she didnt have enough energy to process what song it was. So she just lay there listening to Gigi's angelic voice, imagining that she woke up this happy everyday, with sunshine leaking into her and Gigi's own cottage, and the sweet smell of cinnamon filing her lungs.</p><p>"Morning Crys" Gigi announced, poking her head up the loft to see a sleepy Crystal sitting up in bed. "What time is it?"<br/>
"Its nearly eight"<br/>
"That's too early" Crystal slumped back into the blankets "come back to bed" she groaned and patted where Gigi had slept last night. "I cant i'm busy" She reluctantly declined. "Doing what? It's the morning?" The usually high pitched voice was muffled by pillows. "Well you suprised me, so I thought I'd do the same" Gigi explained, to which Crystal let out an inquisitive hum in reply. "I'll wake you up when it's ready" and with that Crystal drifted back off to sleep, dreaming of the weird and wonderful suprise Gigi had planned.</p><p>"Crystaalll?" She felt a gentle shake on her shoulder. "Cryss? You awake?" Gigi's words lingered in the air before Crystal managed to yawn a quiet "yeah" Gigi was kneeling on the bed next to her, holding a mug of water ready to give Crystal. "Good morning again" she handed over the mug as the other girl sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Crystal took the cup and sipped it happily, listening to Gigi ramble about her suprise. "So basically, I think you'll like it" Gigi ended with an excited grin. "Sounds good Barbie" Crystal smiled back and put her mug down next to the ones from last night, then shuffled over to her bag to pick out her clothes for the day. She chose a colourful old football jersey and some patchwork jeans that she knew hugged her curves and will drive Gigi mad.</p><p>As soon as Crystal finished getting ready, Gigi dragged her out of the cottage and lead her through the woods. It was a different part that Crystal hadn't seen before, but the blonde seemed to know it well, navigating the twisted pathways like the back of her hand. "So where are we-"<br/>
"Nope, no questions you'll see when we get there" Gigi turned and took Crystals hand, drawing little hearts with her thumb along Crystals tanned skin, as she continued to guide the girl deeper into the forest. "Ok were nearly here" she squealed, which made Crystal's smile even wider. Seeing Gigi so happy about something she had planned for Crystal made her fall for Gigi harder than she had ever done for anyone. </p><p>"Watch your step-" Gigi said as she climbed up a rock to the left of the path. Crystal followed, being careful climbing down the boulders that Gigi had hopped down so gracefully. The rocks framed a river which flowed all the way back to camp, but the water this far up the stream was calmer, and the girls could easily walk through it. Once the girls were on the other side of the water, Crystal noticed a red gingham blanket lying on the ground with a mason jar filled with flowers placed in the center. "Geege I love this" Crystal swung her arms up around Gigis neck and planted a kiss on her rosy lips. Gigi was holding her tightly, like if she loosened her arms Crystal would slip away. "You do?" The taller girl pulled away to look Crystal in the eyes. "Yeah but I like you the most"<br/>
"Ew you're so cringe" Gigi laughed onto Crystals mouth, leaving another kiss on the girls lips.</p><p>They sat down on the blanket, eating the snacks Gigi had packed in her sparkly backpack. Crystal found herself smiling at whatever word came out of Gigi's mouth, it didn't matter what she was talking about, Crystal would still be mesmerized by Gigi and every little thing she did. Even the soft, accidental touches made Crystal's face burn red like she had a silly middle school crush. The thought of Gigi doing this with anyone else crept to the back of her mind, and she found herself asking "Geege? What are we?" Gigi was suprised but not angry. Both of the girls just sat there in an arkward silence, with Crystal wishing she could put the words back in her mind and never think about it again. "Well I- I dont know" Gigi whispered "I've never done this with anyone before" she confessed twiddling her thumbs and avoiding eye contact with Crystal who was listening intently. "I've done this stuff before but never with someone who makes me feel things like you do" Crystal reached for Gigi's hand and gently rubbed it, trying to ease the tension building up in the silence. "I dont care what label we have- all I know is that i'm falling for you harder than anyone i've ever met" Crystal had tears welling up in her eyes now, and she tried desperately not to blink and have water streaming down her face. "I think I need some time- I love doing this with you but I dont think I have the courage to be this soft infront of everyone yet" The red haired girl moved to sit next to Gigi and rest her head on the taller girls shoulder. "If I was this lesbian back home people would freak out" she laughed through a small cry, which made Crystal's heart sink. "Miss Gigi Goode, would you like to be my secret lesbian lover?" Crystal gently pushed Gigis chin up to face her's, letting her hand linger over the girls cheek and strong jawline. "So you're asking me out?" Gigi whispered and Crystal just squealed. "Yes you dumbass!" She giggled. "I guess that could work" Gigi smiled back, before exchanging a sloppy, tearfull kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wishing this was ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys! I wrote one for the trixya stans... ur welcome ;)<br/>ive wanted to write this one for so long and like its finally here im excited :))</p><p>Ok thanks hope yall enjoy ♡♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was beautiful in the late afternoon, especially when the girls spent the time exploring it with no destination. Crystal had found a rope swing and a small treehouse that she wanted to turn into a cool hangout spot for her and Gigi only, like the pond clearing closer to camp. Gigi couldnt climb up, because she had offered to carry the blanket and the flowers so Crystal can press them later. "The view from here is so cute Gee!" Crystal screamed down from the wooden box about six feet above Gigi. "You've got to come up here- Ive found something!"<br/>
"I cant I-"<br/>
"Just leave them- it'll only take a second" Crystal begged, looking down at Gigi with puppy dog eyes. "Ok fine" she gave in and dumped the picnic stuff on the ground infront of the rope ladder, before clambering up and meeting Crystals hand dangling out the doorway to help her up.</p><p>The treehouse was small on the inside, about the size of a double bed, with part of the tree trunk running through one of the walls. "Here look out this window" Crystal shuffled on her knees to let Gigi look at the view. Most of the it was covered with treetops that looked like planes of grass from this height, but hidden in the trees there was a thatched roof, with a small brick chimney. "Crys- we've got to find this"<br/>
"Do you think its abandoned?" Crystal said, her eyes wide with excitement. "There's only one way to find out" Gigi replied, already half out the door.</p><p>It only took a few minutes to find, as Gigi had discovered an already made pathway leading straight to the cottage. The building was small and understated. With off white walls half covered by ivy and plants of all kinds, the house blended in well with its surroundings. Both girls walked closer to the cottage, admiring its beauty, before finding the heavy wooden front door. Crystal opened it, expecting it to be empty and lifeless inside, but what she saw was almost the opposite.</p><p>"FUCK I'M SO SORRY" she screamed when she opened the door to Trixie stradling Katya on the sofa, both women half naked kissing eachother. Crystal slammed the door and turned on her heels to grab Gigi from a few feet behind her and run deep into the woods. "What happened- are you ok?" Gigi urgently asked. "Its like the opposite of abandoned Geege- I dont think you want to know" she explained grabbing the girls hand and desperately marching off. "Wait Crystal!" She heard a Boston accent shout from the front door. Gigi spun around confused, which made Crystal turn too. "Did you girls want a lift back to camp?" Gigi glanced at Crystals face which was flushed a shade of embarrassed red. Both girls looked at eachother cluelessly for a moment before Gigi agreed. "Sorry I just dont wanna get lost and my legs are tired" she whispered to Crystal, who was still in a state of shock. Trxie and Katya came out the cottage, it was clear Trixie was just as embarrassed as Crystal and didnt say much past hello. "I like your t-shirt Trixie" Gigi tried to lighten the mood. "Thanks this whore got it for me" she notioned to Katya who was leading the group round the other side of the cabin to the car. Trixie was wearing an oversized barbie t-shirt and matching shorts, which clashed with Katya's silky navy robe. "I didnt even know you guys were a thing" Crystal arkwardly joked. "Oh mama, we've been a thing since the stone age" Katya quipped. "Hey i'm not that old you hag" Trixie wheezed as she opened the back door of the bright pink convertable for the girls to get in. Gigi hopped in first, sliding over to the other side. "What about you two?" Katya looked at the teens in the car mirror, with one of her eyebrows raised suspiciously. Crystal stumbled over her words before Gigi interjected "We're just friends" and shot Crystal a look. "Oh sure" the woman said sarcastically, which earnt her a light slap from Trixie in the passenger seat.</p><p>The car rumbled as Katya turned the key and an alarmed look flushed across her face. "No not today" she groaned and tried again "Shit!" and again. "Babe- it's ok, the girls can just stay with us whilst the garage guy comes" Trixie said gently, stroking Katya's arm and giving it a squeeze. The four of them headed back to the cottage, Gigi and Crystal falling behind so they can subtly play with eachothers hands on the short walk back. </p><p>Inside the cottage was beautiful, like entering a fairies house. Plants hung from the low ceiling along with some tapestries covering the walls. All of the furniture was matching dark wood and looked handmade, and you could see where Trixie had tried to input as much pink as possible. "Woah this is so fucking cute" Gigi mentioned as she wandered around the living room, leaving Crystal standing arkwardly near the doorway. "No seriously its like a fucking pinterest board" Gigi's last remark make Trixie and Crystal laugh, whilst Katya was still on the phone to the car company. Crystal flopped onto the mustard yellow armchair, followed by Gigi on to the couch next to it. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you Geege" the tanned girl half joked. "What why?" She questioned innocently, Trixie and Crystal just looked at eachother, about to laugh, when Katya walked back over to tell everyone that the car company would take a few hours.</p><p>The rest of the evening went quickly, Trixie gave the girls a bowl of homemade ice cream each and they sat and watched a film, whilst Katya watered the plants and grabbed some things from the forest. The girls never planned on falling asleep but by the end of the movie Gigi had passed out, leaning on Crystals shoulder and Crystal was long gone, dreaming about Trixie and Katya's life, wishing it was her and Gigi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also another thank you for the kudos and comments its genuinely means so much ♡♡♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. K-I-S-S-I-N-G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys i know this one is like criminally short so im gonna post another chapter today aswell :)</p><p>Anyways thanks for reading ;) ♡♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work had started again and Crystal was taking every chance she could to secretly be with Gigi. Anytime the group turned their back one of the girls would end up lovingly touching the other or giving a quick kiss before joining again like nothing ever happened. Crystal, Trixie and Katya never spoke about the weekend again, since it did scar Crystal for life seeing the women ontop of eachother like that. But things seemed to be going great for them. </p><p>It was a warm wednesday night, Jackie and Crystal were in the main cabin because they couldnt sleep. "How were your parents last weekend?" Crystal aksed sincerly. "I- uh its was kinda awful. They're thinking of bringing me back home for the summer" The persian sighed. "Wait what? why? Thats bullshit" the anger in her voice was evident. "They think it's taking my mind off my studies and onto girls instead"<br/>Jackie explained, defeated. "They wan't me to be a doctor"<br/>"And what do you want to do?"<br/>"I- I wish I knew" Crystal looked at her empathetically, her and Jackie had gotten close over the last week because she knew that Jackie's home life kind of sucked, and her parents weren't the caring type like Crystal's. "It'll be ok- Im sure Nina wants you to stay and will do some convincing" She got up to hug Jackie, holding her tight, before agreeing to walk back to the cabin and trying to get some sleep. </p><p>The walk seemed normal, with Crystal and Jackie chatting like usual until they ran into some kids looking confused. "Hi are you guys ok?" Jackie asked, bending down to reach the two kids level. "We wanted to go pee but then we got lost" one of the girls said through tears. Crystal and Jackie took the girls hands and guided them back down the path. "Why are you two up so late? Were you kissing in the woods?" the other girl teased, looking at Crystal and Jackie. Both teenagers got flustered and panicked, eventhough they weren't, part of Crystal still felt like she had been caught out. "What? No we werent!" Crystal finally argued back. The kids just giggled and looked at eachother mischievously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Emotions suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayy so this is my second chapter today hope yall enjoy ♡ the plot really gets going in this one lol :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was like any other, Crystal and Gigi waking up early to go and hang out in the woods before work, then meeting at the fire pit with everyone else. Her and Jackie were both barely awake by the first break, since they didn't sleep last night so when Nicky and Jaida pulled both of them aside to chat away from the campers, Crystal couldn't keep up with what they were saying. "So i've heard that you two were hitting it off last night" Jaida said, trying to encourage one of the girls to spill. "What? We didn't do anything?" Crystal replied, looking at Jackie who's brows were furrowed in confusion. "Really? Because it's the only thing my campers were talking about" Nicky added. "No seriously we didn't do anything guys!" Jackie was still silent. Crystal could see her brain over working and her body tensing up. "Its just a stupid rumour, you know how kids are" her voice was getting more strained and angry, especially since she could feel everyones eyes on her and the brunette panicking next to her. "Ok child, I believe you" Jaida finally said. "But I dont think Gigi will" she continued and nodded behind her to where Gigi was standing, watching the whole conversation with anxiety in her eyes.</p><p>Crystal locked eyes with Gigi and ran over to where she was standing alone by the fire pit. "Geege- it's not true I swear-"<br/>"Then why is everyone saying it is?" Her voice was shaking. "Maybe we should do this somewhere else" Crystal marched off, with Gigi following behind, into the forest. It was only a short walk to the pond with the log where they spent most mornings together. But this time the sky was murky and gray, and all of the flowers seemed wilted. "If its not true then why did Jackie panic so much? And why did you get so defensive? And why didnt you speak to me first? And-" Gigi had curled herself up in a ball and was sitting on the damp ground, tears in her eyes. "Jackie's panicking for the same reason you're panicking- she's new to all of this- which is also why im so defensive because the other girls dont understand how fucking arkward this is for everyone" Crystal tried to speak softly, but her voice came out fustrated and tired. "I also didn't tell you because nothing happened, some kids made it up" her tone was less harsh now, more sad. "I'm sorry Crystal" after a moments silence, the blonde sniffled and shuffled over to play with Crystals hand. "It's just my stupid fucking emotions get the better of me sometimes" she breathed. Crystal kissed Gigis forehead and lent her cheek against the side of her head. "That's ok princess I-"</p><p>Her sentance was cut off by laughter coming from the trees infront of them. Out from the foliage she saw Jan leading her boyfriend through the forest and into the clearing. The girls all jumped and looked at eachother, clearly alarmed that they crossed paths. Crystal hopped up from the ground and tried to gather her thoughts before Jans boyfriend piped in. "Is there a girl you haven't fucked in this camp Methyd?" He laughed, and Jan just darted him a dirty glare. "What? Its not my fault the lesbo shags everything with a pulse" he carried on laughing- that kind of dickish laugh as if he's trying to get under Crystals skin. Crystal stood there mortified, before Gigi got up and ran in the direction of the cottage. Jan cursed at her boyfriend, slapping him instead of using punctation. The latina was still standing there, considering the best thing to do. She could run after Gigi, but she wasn't sure if that would make things worse between them. Or she could go back to work and pretend nothing had happened. </p><p>Crystal started running to the cottage, desperately trying to find Gigi. She swung open the door to an empty house and cursed under her breath. At this point she stopped fighting the tears and let them stream down her face, leaving a gray trail of mascara down her cheeks. "CRYSTAL- I'M SO SORRY I-" Jans high pitched scream echoed behind her. "It's not your fault" Crystal replied solemnly. "Did you see where Gigi went?" She asked, trying to compose herself. "No sweetie, I didn't" Jan brought Crystal into a hug and the waterworks started flowing again. "It'll be fine Crystal- We're all here for you" She pulles away, wiping the tears of the gingers face and giving her a sympathetic smile. "Now, go get your girl" and with that Crystal headed into the forest, looking for places her and Gigi had visited that would be a good place to hide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also thank you for all the comments and kudos it genuinly makes me so happy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! i really liked writing this one idky but it hit different for me lmao ?</p><p>Anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoy it :) ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun got lower, Crystal's thoughts became darker. She had probably spent two hours hunting for Gigi in the woods, with no sign of her. The girls had been looking for her back at the camp, and nobody had seen her. She arrived at the treehouse where they had found Trixie and Katyas cottage and flopped on the floor by the window, looking out over the trees at the sunset, wishing she could see Gigi walking through the woods, or hear her voice in the wind. Instead all she could see was the empty forest covered by a blanket of dreary storm clouds. Crystal moved to lay down for a minute and rest her heavy limbs for the first time all day, but ended off drifting into a deep sleep haunted by her own fears of what happened to the girl she loved.</p><p>The gentle shake of her shoulder woke Crystal up. "Good morning kiddo" she opened her heavy eyelids to see Katya crouching in the treehouse next to her. "Wha- how did you know I was here?" Crystal stuttered through a yawn. "I just had a feeling" the middle aged woman said with a smile. "So um what exaclty happened yesterday? Because Nina is not very happy about it"<br/>"Fuck-" Crystal had forgoten how messy the situation was, and how both her and Gigi ditched work trying to make ends meet. "I- well it started with a rumour that me and Jackie did things wednesday night and Gigi got jealous? I guess? I dont know. Then we were talking and Jan and her boyfriend- I forgot his name- caught us and he was an asshole and Gigi ran so I went to find her- and now i'm here"<br/>"Well Gigi is sitting with Trixie in our cottage right now if you want-"<br/>"Really? Fuck, ok" Crystal got out of the treehouse as fast as she could and ran to the cottage, not bothering to wait for Katya or fix herself up, she was desperate to see Gigi, even if she looked like shit. </p><p>She kocked on the door and didn't stop until Trixie awnsered it in her pajamas, gesturing to the coach that Gigi was fidgeting on. "Where the fuck have you been?" Gigi said in a harsh tone, whilst holding Crystal in the tightest embrace she could possibly manage. "Where have I been? Where the fuck have you been?" She laughed, holding back tears. They finally pulled away, but Gigis hands still hung around Crystals neck. "I needed some space but when I came back you were gone and we were looking for you until it got dark"<br/>"I was looking for you all night then I passed out in the treehouse you stupid bitch" she giggled and held Gigi close again, not noticing Katyas enterance. The woman tiptoed around them, collecting some tarot cards that were scattered across the coffee table. "Wait you do readings?" Crystal asked after she had pulled away once again. "Yeah I just gave Gigi a reading, did you want one?" She asked, dramatically playing with the cards in her hands. "Sure!" Crystal enthusiastically plonked herself down on the armchair and Gigi sat on the arm next to her, playing with Crystals curly auburn locks. </p><p>Katya shuffled the cards carefully and presented Crystal her three cards. The first represented her past, Katya explained the card she got said how she had felt powerless, and limited. The present card was meant to represent a new love and attraction. And Crystals last card gave her butterflies, it was labelled 'the lovers' and as Katya continued explaining what it meant, she looked up at Gigi who had her mouth parted in shock. "Crys- I just got the same card" Gigi said through a smile. "We get it you're lesbains" Trixie added sarcastically with a chuckle. "Babe i'm having a shower, wanna come with?" She asked Katya with a wink. "Oh ew at least we're not old lesbians" Gigi laughed. The two women hastily headed up the small flight of stairs, leaving Crystal and Gigi alone.</p><p>"Crys- I- I panicked again. It's just i've always known who I am until this, and you, and I dont know how to handle shit because i've never felt like this" Gigi looked down at Crystal, and when she took a moment to respond, the taller girl lent down to kiss Crystals forehead. "Dont worry, it's just now everyone will know- and if you're not ready for that then I dunno what the fuck we're gonna do Geege" Crystal was now looking up at her with a worried look in her eyes. Gigi let out a broken sigh and slid of the arm of the chair and onto Crystals lap. "Fuck- I guess i'll have to be ready-"<br/>"We dont need to do this if you dont want to" Crystal took the girls hands in hers and stroked them lovingly. "No I don't want to lose you Crys- even if it means that i'm properly out" the last part broke Crystals heart. It wasn't Gigis fault this had all happened, if anything it was hers. And now Gigi had to face a whole crowd of people asking her about who she really was, when it was clear Gigi didn't know either. "Hey- I won't let anything happen to you, ok? Those smelly boys wont even be able to go near you when i'm around" Crystal nestled her head into where Gigis neck meets her shoulder, and left a few small kisses before closing her eyes and savouring the feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ten dollars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii sorry its been a hot minute- shits been crazy but this one was super fun to write and i figured out how to reply to comments so feel free to leave me some :) hope u enjoy ♡♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie and Katya offered to drive the girls to camp with them which meant Crystal and Gigi were sent stright to Ninas office before they were offically meant to start work. </p><p>"Office duty?" Gigi questioned. "Yeah just sort out all of the old boxes and files for me" Nina continued. Crystal was expecting worse punishments for disappearing into the woods for the whole day, but something told her that Nina had a soft spot for them. "Ugh ok" Gigi groaned as she twisted in her chair to look at the stacks of boxes piled up at the back of Ninas office. "Can we at least shower first?" The smaller girl asked, because she could feel the dirt and sweat on her skin from the day before. "Sure if you're quick" as soon as Nina agreed, Crystal darted out of her chair and back to the staff cottage to grab her things and head to the shower block.</p><p>The moment she entered the bathroom, all of the girls fell silent and stared at Crystal. "So uhm who wants to ask first?" She said light heartedly. Everybodies eyes went to Jan and Jackie who were leaning over the sinks doing their makeup in the mirror. "Oh right" Jan began, her usual enthusiasm was toned down into a gentle but still happy voice. "I broke up with Ben- and i'm sorry for the way he treated you- and I hope Gigi is ok- and yeah i'm just sorry" she bit the inside of her cheek and looked up at Crystal for forgiveness. "Don't worry about it- Gigi is fine but maybe don't mention anything to her yet"<br/>"So does that mean you two are a thing?" A french accent hollered from behind a stall door. "You dumbass she just said not to mention it" Jaida laughed. "But I need closure for fucks sake" she mocked before hopping out from behind the door and looking at Crystal. "Well Meth-Head?" Nicky continued. Crystal let out a small "yeah" before the group fell into a crowd of laughter and cheers. "See bitch now you owe me ten dollars" Nicky looked at Jan with her hand out. "No! my bet was that they would have sex within the first two weeks, not start dating"<br/>"Well..." Crystal started with her face burning red. The girls all stopped to face the latina still standing in the doorway. "AAH I don't want to know!" Jackie screamed covering her ears dramatically. "So she does owe me ten dollars?" Crystal just nodded shyly. "Just don't make it a big thing guys" she added before the door swung open behind her and an innocent voice asked "Make what a big thing?" Gigi entered cautiously. "Oh um nothing- just running into the woods and stuff" Crystal rambled and shot a look to the blonde standing next to her. "You told them didn't you?" She said sternly, and the room fell into an even deader silence. "No- I did Geege" Jan unexpectedly piped up and nodded to Crystal, who was starting to shake. "Oh ok" Gigi sighed and smiled then headed to the closest shower door. "That one doesn't work girl, I broke it this morning" Jaida said through her mascara face. Crystal was already halfway through the door of the only other shower before realising. "Here take this one" she held open the gray stall door and gestured like a waitress at a fancy resturant. "Why thank you Miss Methyd" Gigi said back, in a fake posh accent. "Ya'll could save yourselves alot of time and just share-" Jaida winked. Crystal and Gigi both looked at eachother, embarrassed. They ended up spilling a bunch of reasons why that would be wrong and weird, with none of them really adding up. "For fucks sake- you both want to, so just do it" and with that, Gigi took Crystals hand and guided her into the shower stall, both of them with content grins across their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cringe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapters kinda shitty sorry guys lol the story just felt weird without it idk :/ but im posting a new chapter in the morning to make up for it ;)</p><p>Thanks ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Office duty didn't sound too bad, but when it came to working, Crystal hated it. Nina claimed that Katya made up the system, which is why nobody can understand where to put the papers so they ended up everywhere. "This sucks" Crystal moaned, slamming a box the floor. "At least she didn't split us up" Gigi replied. "Hey- look at this" she opened up the box she just dropped and flicked through the paper files. They were each individually labeled with the girls names and Crystal skimmed through until she found hers. "These are our files"<br/>
"What? Give me mine" Gigi said desperately, and nearly ran over to the box to snatch hers. "Ok Geege- calm down" she giggled. "Crystal Elizabeth Methyd... Springfield Missouri... injuries... oh wow" she read them out loud, pausing to process the information. "I've been injured six times in the past two weeks- thats got to be a record" Crystal joked, Gigi was still silently reading her own file. "Ugh mines boring" Gigi threw it back in the box, but her voice let out she was hiding something. "Gianna Goode? Your full names Gianna?"<br/>
"Um yeah but Jans full name is Janice so lets focus on that"<br/>
"Wait but what did your file say?" Crystal didn't want to pry but there was something in her that was dying to know more about the mystery that was Gigi Goode. "Nothing you don't already know" she snapped, so Crystal knew to stop.</p><p>"Hey you guys in there?" suddenly a rock came flying through the window and hit the opposite wall full force, leaving a dented mark on the wood. "Fuck! what was that!?" Gigi half screamed, Crystal just laughed and clambered over boxes to get to the office window. The building was raised so when she lent out, Korey was barely tall enough to reach the window, despite his platform shoes. "Oh my god are you here to save us? Please tell me you are" she begged, before Gigi slid in next to her. "I can't save you, but I stole some cupcakes for you- here" The blue haired boy streched up against the cabin wall to pass Crystal the cakes, and the girl nearly fell out the window trying to recieve them. "KOREY! Get back over here!" A booming male voice yelled from somewhere in the distance. "Fuck- it's like they want to imprison you guys- good luck" Korey skipped back to where he was supposed to be and left the girls sharing cupcakes in the office surrounded by dusty old boxes.</p><p>The rest of the day was awful- if the girls didn't finish sorting the boxes out then they would need to do it over the weekend instead of planning little suprises and having quiet forest walks. They barely got to see their friends before they left for the weekend, only really when they were all packing their bags back at the cottage. "What are you two lovebirds doing this weekend then?" Jan teased, meanwhile aggressively squashing the suitcase to fit her clothes. "Oh uh probably just hanging out here" Crystal awnsered from the loft, where her and Gigi sat happily swinging their legs over the edge facing the bunks. "Oh god- I just realised-" Nicky hesitantly looked up at the girls from the sofa, and Gigi confused replied "Uhm? What?"<br/>
"Gigi did you maybe want to swap beds so you can share with Crystal- I don't think I can sleep there now girl" she chuckled and the couple both turned red. The whole room felt arkward, neither her or Gigi were spilling anything so none of the girls knew how to react. "We haven't done it in here guys I swear-" Crystal blurted, earning a smack from Gigi and a laugh from everyone else.</p><p>It was later that night, and everyone had left apart from Gigi and Crystal, who were cuddling in bed sharing small kisses and playing with eachothers hair. "Babe?" Gigi whispered- half asleep. "What do you wanna do tommorow?"<br/>
"I dont mind- as long as I'm with you" Crystal mumbled, which made Gigi wheeze. "You've got to stop saying cringy things that make me want to break up with you Crystal!"<br/>
"I've got cringe running through my veins- i'm unstoppable" she punctuated with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Princess Gigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys i felt sick when i was writing this so it explains alot lol also its so fluffy like yall arent ready</p><p>Thanks :) hope you guys have a good day ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal woke up much earlier today, which meant that she could see Gigi whilst she slept. Even with her limbs sprawled out crazily, Crystal still thought she was the cutest thing. Except this time she noticed some red stains on the sheets that she recognised too well, and her heart sank in empathy. Crystal climbed down to the kitchen and searched for some painkillers and fresh sheets. Jackie had always left some asprin in the kitchen for everyone to use, so she took them out of the packet and placed them with some water by the bed. Usually Crystal hated looking after people- or the people she looked after ended up not being worth it. But after everything her and Gigi had been through in such a short time, Crystal was almost excited to show Gigi as much love as she desereved. </p><p>The girl tried to pick up Gigi's shower things, without making too much noise but Gigi was a light sleeper and started stiring as Crystal was halfway out the door. "Crys?" The taller girl called, not lifting her head up from the pillow. "Go back to sleep princess" the door clacked shut and Crystal brought all of the stuff to the shower block, placing the comfy clothes she picked out in one pile, and Gigi's towel and soaps in another. "That fucking bitch-" she whispered to herself, when she went into the once declared broken shower and turned the hot water on with no problems. Looking around the bathroom, Crystal tried to find things to add to make Gigi feel better. The toilet stalls weren't too dirty considering she had never seen anyone clean them, so the only thing missing was Gigi. </p><p>As soon as she came into the cottage, Gigi's sleepy head popped up to look at her. "Good morning Geege" she said, half way up the ladder and smiling warmly at her girlfriend. "Morning Crys I- um- yeah" she gestured at the stains, stuttering in embarrassment. "Hey it's ok" Crystal beckoned her over to the edge of the loft. Gigi carefully scooted over and stopped at the top of the ladder, infront of Crystal. "Did you take your asprin?" Her tone was gentle as she pushed Gigi's hair behind her right ear, Crystal's thumb brushing against Gigi's freckled cheek. "Uh huh thank you" the blonde nodded. Crystal took Gigi's hands and tugged a little, eventually guiding her down the wooden ladder and out the cottage. </p><p>The shower room was steamy when the girls walked in because Crystal had left the hot water running whilst she got Gigi up. "Be careful the waters hot- oh wait- give me your clothes" Crystal demanded, mostly because she wanted to wash them, but also because she can't pass up an excuse to see Gigi naked. Even though it wasn't the first time she had seen the girls naked body, Crystal still felt herself getting heated. The girls swapped dirty clothes for soap and Gigi got in the shower. "Babe?" Crystal's voice echoed in the empty room. Gigi hummed in reply. "Can I leave you for a bit? I'll be straight back I promise" <br/>"Yeah"<br/>"But take your time in there- treat yourself?" Even Crystal was skeptical at her own words. Gigi giggled and Crystal left with the handful of dirty clothes and the pile of new clean ones. The only washing machine and dryer was in the main cabin basement- which was a 5 minute walk away so Crystal found herself nearly running and as to not leaving Gigi alone for too long. Once in there she chucked the clothes in the washer and the new ones in the dryer so they were warm and fresh for Gigi. Crystal had chosen her own Scooby-Doo sweater that she knew the other girl was jealous of, and a pair of old, worn sweatpants. The cycle seemed to last forever, she just sat watching the clothes spin round and round until she got dizzy and the alarm went off, nearly sending Crystal into cardiac arrest. "FUCK" she screamed and was grateful that nobody was around to hear her jump out of her skin at the sound of a dryer.</p><p>"Hey Geege- you ok in here?" The sound of the water had stopped and the lean girl wasn't standing infront of the mirrors. "Umh yeah" Gigi whimpered from behind one of the toilet stall doors. "I've got you some warm clothes-" Crystal paused before opening up the door to Gigi bent over the toilet gagging. "Oh fuck Gee-" the redhead was cut off by Gigi vomiting straight into the toilet. Crystal grabbed Gigis damp hair, dropping the clothes onto the tiled floor and kneeling next to her. She stopped for a minute, assessing the best way to help. "Are you ok? Like-" Crystal couldn't form a full question. "Like really?"<br/>"I just get nauseous when I'm on my period" Gigi whispered sadly and leaned her head against her girlfriends upper chest. They sat there for a minute, almost waiting for Gigi to throw up again.</p><p>"Would you like your clothes now? I picked out cute things" <br/>"If its not your Scooby-Doo sweater i'm not interested" Gigi joked and Crystal manically smiled and fumbled around to get the jumper she had just mentioned off the floor. "It was warm and dryery but its kind of worn off now" her tone was disappointed but Gigi was the opposite when Crystal handed it over. She let out an ecstatic squeal and threw it over her head to put it on. "I don't need it to be dryery- I just want it to be Crystaly" Gigis adorable innocence made Crystal smile from ear to ear. </p><p>They had slowly strolled back to the cabin, as to not agitate Gigis sickness. Crystal had settled her down on the sofa with clean sheets and all the pillows she needed and demanded Gigi tried to get some better sleep. She had even rumaged through the first aid bag looking for anything else other than asprin that could make Gigi feel more normal, but she had no luck. "Cryyss-" her voice was deeper and dragged on the syllable. "You ok? Need the sick bucket?" Crystal panicked. "No uh- I was wandering if you could pass me Mr Huggles"<br/>"I'm sorry what?" Crystal chuckled. "He's in the bag under my bunk" she got up off the floor where she was sitting and slid the bag out from under the bed. "Do you mean the bunny?"<br/>"Yeah- can you chuck him over pleeaasee"<br/>"Only if you stop begging like that" Crystal laughed and passed her the colourful toy bunny. "Thanks Crys- I love you" Gigi said sleepily, and Crystal froze. She knew that she loved Gigi but hearing it first made her stomach do backflips. "I love you too princess- now get some fucking sleep"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Girl in red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys sorry this one took a minute lol lifes been whacky lately :) hope you like it ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhythmic pounding on the door woke Crystal up. She had slept on the floor next to the sofa where Gigi had fell asleep the day before, so getting up was easy work. "Hold on i'm coming-" she groaned and walked over to the beaten up wooden door. Trixie and Katya were standing on the other side in their casual clothes, which caught Crystal of guard because she only ever saw them in their camp uniforms or pajamas. "Hi! Hello! Good morning!" Katya chirped, overly cheerful for the time of the morning it was. "We were wondering if you guys wanted a lift to town with us" <br/>"Oh um- I dont know if Gigi is up to it-"<br/>"Up to what?" Gigis groggy morning voice asked from the couch behind them. "Going to town today" Crystal craned her neck to half face Gigi. "Oh ok yeah give me like ten minutes" and with that the two women waited outside for the girls to get ready. </p><p>They speedily threw some clothes on and brushed their teeth. "Geege- are you sure you're ok?" Crystal asked, concerned. Gigi walked up to Crystal and threw her arms around the smaller girls neck, gently playing with her curly hair. "Well thanks to your magic yesterday I feel semi-normal" Gigi replied, leaving a kiss on Crystals smiling lips. "You ready Barbie?" She nodded toward the front door, her girlfriend hummed a "yes" and they left, hands intertwined until they got to the car.</p><p>The half an hour drive was quiet, most of the noise came from the soft country music being played through the speakers with the occasional bit of small talk. Both of the girls were too tired to hold a full conversation. "So um- ok give me your phone" Trixie turned in her seat to face the girls in the back. "Uh what?" Crystal arkwardly laughed as she passed over her phone to the blonde woman. "So I can put my number in if you need anything" she explained as Katya pulled into the CVS parking lot. "Oh right" she said in a moment of realisation. The couples went thier own seperate ways, the teenagers heading striaght into CVS, and the women going to one of Katyas weird witchy shops. </p><p>As expected the store was pretty empty, everything in this town seemed to be. "Come on Barbie- lets find you some painkilers" Crystal swung their linked hands in the direction of the medicine isle over dramatically, making Gigi skip along with her. "Oh shit- theres an age restriction" Gigi read outloud the strip of repeated writing across the shelves. "I'm only sixteen Crys"<br/>"Maybe we can ask Trixie and Katya- it's not like we're buying drug drugs anyways-" Crystal was cut off by a scoff from a stranger walking behind them. "Disgusting" the middle aged woman muttered which made Crystal tense up in anger. She looked over at Gigi who had also frozen, excpet her eyes started to well up, and Crystal could feel her hand begin to temble in hers. The red head marched out of the store, practically dragging Gigi behind her. They stopped outside the entrance, Crystal turning on her heels to face the other girl. "Ugh what a bitch" she said spitefully. "Hey um maybe we should grab a coffee before you hit someone" Gigi nervously suggested, nodding towards the cafe on the other side of the street. "Yeah sounds good" Crystal breathed- her voice still laced with anger. </p><p>The coffee shop was understated, with ivy and floral hanging baskets nearly covering the hand painted sign. Inside was just as quiet as Crystal expected to be, the decor was subtle and had a homely feel to it. The girls sat by the front window so they can people watch the strangers walking by. "Hi! I'm Rock and i'll be your server today, do you guys want any drinks?" A voice rang from behind the counter, and the girl approached shortly after with a notepad and pen. She was a tall asian girl with long black hair and a warm smile, probably the same age as the couple from the camp. Crystal ordered a hot chocolate for Gigi, and just a water for herself, lord knew she couldn't afford two hot drinks- but Gigi didn't need to know that. </p><p>They talked and laughed, until Gigi finished her drink and they agreed to explore more if the shops around. Rock passed Crystal the bill with a note written down on it. The cursive read "do you listen to girl in red?" With a small drawn heart next to it. Crystal giggled and showed Gigi. "It's the mullet- I swear it does things to people" Gigi laughed and Crystal got up from her seat and over to the counter to speak to Rock. "Oh um hi! Did you see the note?" She asked whilst cleaning the countertop. "Yeah I did-" there was an arkward pause of silence where Crystal didn't know how to form a full sentence without being an asshole to a pretty girl she had just met. "I am an avid listener- but I happen to be in a relationship right now"<br/>"Oh" the girls voice was disappointed but not angry. "Well I respect that" she chuckled as Crystal fumbled with her purse to pay. "Oh no this ones on me-" <br/>Rock whipped out a dungeons and dragons wallet before Crystal could object and slid some money into the register. "You deserve it for me being as arkward as I am" she let out a self depricating laugh and Crystal just smiled. "I'm Crystal by the way- and that's Gigi" she notioned towards the blonde girl waiting by the door. "We work at the camp up the street- you should come next weekend it's really pretty when nobodies around" <br/>"Well Crystal I will let you know about next weekend" she handed a napkin with her phone number scribbled down across it, and Crystal accepted it happily.</p><p>The rest of the morning was spent exploring the shops. There weren't very many, but the girls could entertain eachother no matter what. It was nearly noon when Crystals phone started ringing in the middle of target. "Hi Trixie!" She sang, aware that most of the store could probably hear her. "Hey Crystal- me and Katya are heading back to the car now if you want a ride back" Crystal turned to Gigi who had wandered further up the isle. "Geege do you wanna head back now?"<br/>"Wait but I still need to pick up painkillers and um well-" she gestured to her lower abdomen, Crystal picked up on the hint and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah but we still need to go to CVS is that cool?"<br/>"Ok see you kids there" Trixie hung up. </p><p>They arrived at the neon pink car to see Katya and Trixie sitting on the bonnet, a cigarette hanging out of the smaller womans mouth. "Can you ask them Crys?" Gigi nervously whispered as they approached the car. "Of course" Crystal gently replied. "Hey um- can I ask you guys a favour?"<br/>"Sure" Katya replied curiously. "Can you pick up some painkillers for me- I haven't got any ID" <br/>"Oh thats so boring" Trixie squealed, Katya stomped out her cigarette and headed into the store. Gigi nudged Crystal, with an alarmed look. "OH- Katya can you also pick me up some tampons!" She shouted across the parking lot to Katya, earning looks from strangers passing by. Katya wheezed. "You got it Methyd!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The hike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys sorry ive been slow updating but long story short ive been depressed lol anyways hope you enjoy :) ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal cursed when her and Gigi woke up late the next morning. When she looked around the cottage everyone had come back from their weekends home and were waiting for the day to start, except Crystal and Gigi were still in bed half intertwined with eachother. "Good morning Crystal!" Jan said enthusiastically. "Yeah girl- I don't know what you two were smoking last night but you have slept through your alarm three times" Jaida added before being interrupted by Gigi groaning. "Cryss-" she tugged one of the red heads sleeves, as to pull her back to lying down. "Geege it's Monday- we slept in" she pushed Gigis baby hairs behind her ear lovingly. "Fuck" the girl muttered before sitting up and realising the audience of girls that were waiting below the loft. "OH"<br/>
"Yeah bitch its seven thirty- we're waiting for you two to get up" Nicky explained light heartedly. Crystal threw parts of Gigi's uniform at to her that had managed to get into Crystals stuff, and got changed under the covers. "You guys are gross" one of the girls joked from downstairs. "And you're lonely" Crystal laughed back. </p><p>They arrived at the fire pit as a group, and Nina announced that they were going to be hiking all day, with a picnic in the middle. Everyone moaned at the idea of walking all day, apart from Jan who seemed almost excited. The staff got split into small groups, with Trixie, Gigi and a boy called Will in one group, and Crystal got seprerated into a another with Jaida and Nicky. "Who was the guy in your group Gigi? I wanna swap with him-" Crystal looked around in the chaos of people for a boy who looked like he could be named Will. "Ask Jaida, she knows everyone" Gigi looked around for her friend. "Oh shes there- lets go" Gigi grabbed Crystals hand and took her to Jaida who was laughing with a some of the campers. "Jaida hi so you know everyone- which one is Will?" Crystal chuckled, looking around at the big huddle of staff and kids. "Oh he's over there with the curly hair" she pointed at a muscular guy standing alone. Crystal thanked her and marched up to Will, taking a deep breath before asking him to swap groups with her. "Why would I do that? What do I get from it?" He questioned with a smug grin. "Um you'll be in a group with Jaida- and we all know how you feel abo-"<br/>
"Ok fine i'll swap Methyd- just stop talking" he harshly retaliated.</p><p>"Where's Will?" Trixie asked, approaching the girls at the back of the line of hikers. "Crystal and Will switched-"<br/>
"Ugh great now i'm stuck with the lesbians in love" she mocked. The hike was hot and boring- even Trixie seemed annoyed by it. All three of them spent the walk taking it in turns to complain. Its had been about two hours in and Gigi suddenly took Crystals hand and whimpered, grabbing her lower abdomen with the other. Trixie was sorting out some of the kids further up and didn't see it. "Babe are you ok? Did you take your painkillers?" Crystal panicked. "I don't know- and yes I took them" Gigi loosened her grip and took a deep breath. "Should I go get Trixie? What do you need Geege?" Her voice was laced with fear. "I don't know Crys" Gigi snapped, and Crystal let go of the girls hand. In unison both of the girls apologised. "No it's my fault I know you just want me to be ok- so i'm sorry" you could hear the guilt in Gigi's voice.<br/>
"Thanks Geege" Crystal smiled and Trixie returned. "Oh no you girls were being all sentimental when I left, weren't you?" She joked. The younger girls chuckled along and gave eachother a knowing look. </p><p>They were still walking, except now up a hill in the midday heat, and Gigi had moved her hands so she was gripping her stomach as she walked. "Gigi- you need some water?" Trixie had noticed how uncomfortable the blonde girl looked walking, slightly dragging her feet and constantly wiping sweat away. "Um yeah" she said with a tinge of sadness. She handed the bottle over to Gigi, and the girls hand trembled when she reached out to take it. "Maybe we should stop-" Crystal suggested, looking at her girlfriend who was visably struggling. "It's fine- i'm not that bad"<br/>
"Sweetie I think Crystal's right, you look awful" Trixie added. "I-" Gigi choked before running to a bush to throw up. Crystal joined in holding her hair back, and wiping the ones stuck to her sweaty forehead away. Gigi grabbed onto Crystals knee for support as she continued to vomit into the plants. She finally finished and all she said was "fuck" and looked up at Crystal with her eyes filled with tears. "It's ok-" she tried to comfort her but there weren't any words she could say to take away Gigis pain. "Well it looks like we're gonna need to take you two back- Nina is sorting out the hiking arrangements and boring stuff- Gigi are you ok to walk back?" Trixie explained, switching to be surprisingly mature after spending two hours complaining. "I think so maybe" Gigi was still shaking. "Here i've got a better idea-" Crystal smirked and bent down infront of Gigi. "What the fuck-"<br/>
"Just hop on bitch" the smaller girl wheezed. Gigi slung her pale arms around Crystals neck and jumped onto her back, wrapping her legs round the other girls waist like her life depended on it. Crystal carried Gigi back to camp, using a shortcut Trixie knew so it only took them half the time to get back to the camp she was learning to call home</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Feeling like shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii this ones kinda short but its got drama lmao hope you enjoy :) ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small separate building stood behind Ninas office, about the size of a shed. Gigi had never seen it before, but Crystal knew it too well being the clumsiest person on site, it was the medical room. Trixie held open the door for Crystal, with Gigi still clinging onto her back, and Crystal plonked her down onto the creaky bed by the wall. "Give me a minute to get your file" she gave the girl a sick bucket before leaving the room. "Ugh i'm sorry Crys-"<br/>
Gigi leant her head against her girlfriend's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh."Hey-" Crystal moved back, looking into Gigi's pale eyes. "It's not your fault" she planted a kiss on the girls forehead, immediately pulling back with panic. "Oh my god- your burning up" Gigi just half heartedly giggled back. "If you hadn't noticed i'm sick-"<br/>
"What? No way?" Crystal feigned suprise. "Guess that means you need extra loving until you feel better" she pecked Gigi's slightly swollen lips. "I wanna kiss you but I feel like shit" Gigi whined as Trixie came back into the shed. </p><p>"Right... ok Gigi-" Trixie thought out loud, drawing out her words. "God forbid you two actually complete a full day of work" she laughed, opening up one of the cupboards filled with medications on the opposite wall. "Don't you think we're doing you a favour? I mean it's not like you enjoy hiking anyways" Crystal questioned cheekily. "Why do you think me and Katya like you two so much?" Trixie passed Gigi a couple of pills and a plastic cup of water. "Here- they taste awful so try to keep them down if you can" Gigi guzzled down the pills without any prostests, but ended with a disgusted gag. They all sat for a moment in silence- waiting to see if the girls body rejected the medicine like Trixie had warned. "Ok I think it's fine-" she said, taking a deep, grounding breath and leaning against Crystal once again. The tension was relieved and Trixie picked up the paper file to write down some notes, but stopped halfway through skim reading it and looked up at the girls who had settled on the bed. "So Gigi is this your first period since the abortion?" The woman asked innocently. Crystal couldn't string her thoughts together to form a sentence- instead she pulled away from Gigi and stuttered helplessly. Heat was rising up her arms and her chest tightened, she gulped and managed a "Gee- ah- What?" The other girls face dropped an even paler shade of white and was staring blankly back at Crystal, her mouth parted like she was about to explain- but all that came out was a dead silence. Burning hot tears trickled down Crystal's blushed cheeks, and she was aware of the state her makeup was in but she didn't care to wipe the gray streaks away. Rusty metal springs creaked as Crystal bolted up from the bed and turned to storm out of the room. She felt a warm hand latch onto hers as she reached the doorway, and turned to see Trixie's features soft with guilt. "Don't go too far Crys- please" her tone was the most genuine Crystal had heard it before. Usually her words were tinted with sarcasm or laughter. "Sure" is all she replied before spinning back around and walking off to clear her head of all of the raging thoughts flying through her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fill in the gaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys sorry abt the cliffhanger lol it was just too tempting ;) this ones a bit fluffier to make up for it ♡:)</p><p>Also thanks for all the support last chapter u guys r too sweet :3 ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time was passing too slowly for Crystal's liking. The short walk back to her cottage felt like hours, rather than the ten minutes that had actually passed. First thing she did when she got in was flop on her side of the makeshift double bed and look up through the skylight. The sky was clear and contrasted with the bright green summer leaves that hung over the window. "Fuck-" the latina wiggled to get comfortable and move the lump of bedding digging into her hip. With some stuggle, she ended up slamming the blanket against the wall of the loft with fustration, making a loud bang on collision. To Crystals suprise, it was more than just a blanket she lobbed, hiding underneath it was a colourful stuffed rabbit that belonged to Gigi. "Oh i'm sorry" she whispered, before realising she was insane for talking to a toy that wasn't even hers. She took the toy, looking at it like it held all the awnsers she needed, and let out a high pitched sigh that turned into a sob.</p><p>It wasn't Gigi's fault. Crystal knew that. But it broke her heart that she hid such an important thing from her. Fuck it, she even understood why Gigi didn't tell her, but it still hurt more than Crystal cared to admit. However, in that moment of Crystal sitting alone on their shared bed, crying her eyes out, she knew that she couldn't imagine not having Gigi by her side. The girl finally peeled herself out of the bed, taking the bunny with her, and grabbing Gigi's favourite Scooby-Doo sweater from the folded pile of laundry at the end of the loft. After wiping the left over tears, Crystal walked back to the medical room, running through what she wanted to say in her head. </p><p>The door was closed and Crystal paused, overthinking, before gently tapping the door. Trixie opened it slightly, revealing her red puffy eyes. Realising it was Crystal, she opened it further, and let her into the cramped room. "Hi-" Crystal's voice was dry and sounded broken. Gigi reached out her arms from the sick bowl and gestured for the teddy. "I thought you could use a friend" she let out a sad laugh and perched at the end of the bed by Gigi's feet. The other girl only smiled back and her shoulders relaxed. "Geege- should I-?" Trixie asked and nodded behind her, towards the door. "Please" she whispered heavily. </p><p>"Crys-" Gigi looked up at Crystal, but her eyes welled up with tears and she turned away, biting the inside of her cheek. Crystal noticed and stroked the taller girls knee, bringing both of them back to earth. "Crys I was raped" Gigi exhaled. Crystal wanted to scream and cry like a kid, not at Gigi, just at everything. She had never heard a voice so defeated from someone she loved, and now she understood all of the sappy couples on tv she used to resent. "I'm so sorry" she accidentally broke into tears and pulled her hand back from Gigi's pale skin. Gigi sat up and placed the bucket on the floor, not noticing how shaky she had gotten until then. "I'm guessing you can fill in the gaps" <br/>Crystal nodded then opened her arms for Gigi to crawl into, and Gigi did, resting her temple against Crystals collarbone. "We moved here to get away from it all" Gigi's tears became heavier, and soaked a patch on the fabric beneath it. "Then I met you- and I tried to put it all past me- but then I fell for you- like... hard" she breathed a slight chuckle. "I love you Gigi" is all Crystal could manage, but she meant it whole heartedly. "I love you too Crystal" Gigi sniffled, and Crystal squeezed her closer.</p><p>The girls stayed intertwined for a while, neither of them minded, Crystal could stay there all day holding Gigi like her life depended on it. A quiet knock on the door pulled them both out of their joint trance. It was Trixie entering cautiously, her face still looked fresh from crying. Gigi and Trixie exchanged a knowing look, and Crystal picked at her thumbs because she felt weird looking anywhere else. "Sorry I just needed my phone" the arkward tension was evident in Trixie's voice. Gigi noticed Crystal playing with her hands and took them in her own, tracing love hearts over the girls knuckles. Trixie had left again, immersed in her texting instead of the teenagers. </p><p>"Do you need anything Geege?" Crystal broke the silence they were sat in. She noticed Gigi's skin had paled again, and she was starting to fidget. "Uh it's just hot in here" she groaned, adjusting herself so she could lean against the wall. Crystal hopped up, swung open a medicine cabinet, and rumaged through the boxes to find a flannel. Gigi watched, confused, before Crystal handed her the flannel wet with cold water. "Here you go princess-" she smiled, which Gigi returned back at her. Crystal sat back down on the bed and slumped against the wall, feeling Gigi's feet poke her thigh. Both of them giggled "Can you just-" Gigi paused and slid her toes underneath Crystal's leg "they were getting cold" she explained. "But I thought you were hot?" <br/>"So did I-" Crystal rolled her eyes and laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys sorry the updates are slow but ive been writing like crazy the last few days so i should be better soon ♡</p><p>Thanks! I hope u enjoy :)♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had turned nightime quickly, soon enough everyone came back from the hike and they were sitting in the cottage in their pajamas chatting like usual before bed. Gigi and Jan were sharing the sofa, with Crystal perched on the floor infront. Jackie was trying to teach Nicky how to properly make tea in the kitchen- and Jaida was on her phone. "Hiking fucking sucks- litteraly who thought that going on a never ending walk was entertaining enough to be a hobby?" Jan moaned, whilst applying plasters to her blistered ankles. "It's not like I can get off early like you two-"<br/>"Who Jannifer hold up- poor Gigi was having a medical emergency- I wouldn't call that getting off work" Crystal mocked, gesturing exaggerated speech marks which made the girls laugh. A familiar knock on the door vibrated through the room, everyone looked at eachother, confused. "Well i'm not getting it-" Nicky looked at Jackie expectedly, the dark haired girl sighed and headed to the door. Crystal couldn't see who it was, but the manic cackling gave it away instantly. Katya hopped in the doorway behind Jackie and announced she needed to speak to Gigi and Crystal, which was followed by a crowd of sarcastic "oh of course" and eyerolls. Clumsily Crystal got off the floor followed by Gigi, her palms felt clamy with nerves. "Trixie wanted me to give you these" she handed Gigi a small pot of pills, that looked similar to the ones that she took earlier in the medical room. "Oh and you left these behind-" her voice hushed into a whisper and passed Crystal the teddy wrapped up in her sweater. "Thanks Katya" Gigi breathed. "Are you going to be ok here tonight?" The short woman offered Gigi a sympathatic smile, "Um I think- maybe yeah..." Gigi stammered. "Aah ok" she paused, "I don't really offer this like at all- but maybe you would be better off sleeping round our house- we've got a toilet and a bed that you wont need to climb-" <br/>"Only if Crystal can come" She nudged her girlfriend who had zoned out and was staring at a plant pot. "Oh yeah- what?" Crystal stuttered, not hearing the majority of the conversation before. "Sleepover at our house- you in?"<br/>"Oh sure!" Crystal excitedly squealed and grabbed a pair of shoes for her and Gigi. "Where are you two bitches going now?" Jaida said, almost astounded that the couple couldn't even go to sleep normally. Crystal turned to fill her rucksack up with stuff they would need for the morning. "Um- we will see you guys in the morning!" She chirped. "That's not an awnser Methyd!" Jaida called as Crystal shut the door behind her. </p><p>The majority of the walk to the car was silent, however Katya humming the tune to a russian pop song made it less arkward. "How's Trixie?" Gigi asked, so quiet that Crystal had to do a double take. "She's ok- she just had a bad day today" Katya's words were heavy, and she sounded defeated. "It's not because of- you know- us?" Crystal felt the guilt rising in her throat as she spoke, her girlfriend noticed and rubbed her arm as they continued walking. "Of course not" the woman chuckled. </p><p>As the three entered the house, they were greeted by Trixie singing softly into her guitar on the sofa. "Oh hey guys-" she stopped and looked up at Katya, who was holding a small vial attached to a necklace infront of her. The jar was filled with layers of different colours and textures, and Crystal admired it from across the room. "I made you a spell jar" the smaller woman grinned and wiggled behind Trixie on the chair to clip it around her neck. "And they call us gross lesbians" Gigi rolled her eyes as the women started to kiss intensely. Her and Crystal arkwardly shuffled to the kitchen on the opposite side of the staircase to avoid Trixie and Katya. "I mean they even have a pink fridge-" Crystal continued, opening the pink metal door and rummaging through the groceries for a snack, but all she found were vegetables and leftover pasta. "Doesn't Trixie make ice cream? Why is her fridge so dead?" She giggled and turned back to face Gigi, who's expression had dropped and was leaning against the side of the counter. "Geege?"<br/>"Oh um sorry it's nothing-" she explained, shaking her head a little, followed by a gentle squeeze of Crystal's arm. </p><p>Trixie and Katya showed the girls upstairs and the spare bedroom they would be sleeping in. To no suprise, it was decorated just as nicely as the rest of the house, a beautiful mess of old books and paintings, with floral sheets spread across the bed. The ceilings were slanted either side of a long oak beam that ran through the house, and were decorated with fairy lights. Crystal flopped on the mattress dramatically once the older couple had left the room. Gigi perched between her starfished limbs and played with Crystal's fiery red hair. "What are you thinking about?" The taller girl asked after a moments silence. "I just-" Crystal sighed, "I just wished I could have been there"<br/>Gigi slid down so she was lying next to Crystal, her head resting ontop of the girls arm. "Where?"<br/>"When you were going through your abortion- I wish I could have been there to make it easier" Crystal tilted her head so she was looking deep into Gigi's eyes instead of the twinkling ceiling lights. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about earlier in the kitchen?" Gigi's tone softened. "What?"<br/>"I was thinking about how nobody back in LA treated me as well as you have the last few weeks" Crystal blushed at the statement and smiled widely, looking back at Gigi who had mirrored the expression. "I guess nobody in LA loves you as much as I do" the girl placed her tanned hand on Gigi's jaw, drawing her into a long, passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Rats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this ones a bit random but itll make sense soon lol bear with me :) </p><p>As always thanks for the love u guys r too sweet :3 ♡♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight came streaming into the guest bedroom window, highlighting the specks of dust floating in the air, but more importantly made Gigi look like an angel. "Morning gorgeous" Gigi skipped over to the bed once she noticed Crystal starting to stir. "Morning-" she sat up to meet Gigi's gaze, and gave her a sleepy kiss. "What's with the energy?" Crystal asked, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. "Nothing- just waking up next to you" the blonde grinned and stole another kiss from Crystal. "You're so gross-" Crystal giggled and crawled out of bed searching for her canvas backpack she packed last night. Before she could find it, Gigi hopped up and gave the girl a neatly folded pile of clothes, Crystal hummed a "Thank you" and got changed quickly.</p><p>The downstairs was eerily empty, there was no sign of either of the women being awake yet. Both girls sat opposite eachother on the sofa, their toes accidentally touching whenever one of them laughed or adjusted themselves. "Ok but shouldn't at least Katya be awake by now- she's litteraly the most morning person i've ever met" Gigi asked, checking the time on the cuckoo clock above the fireplace. "Maybe we should wake them up-"<br/>"Are you crazy Crystal? Do you have any idea how arkward that will be?" She huffed and grabbed Crystals wrist to guide her back to the couch. "So are we gonna stay here all day?" Gigi's response was interupted by the heavy footsteps plodding down the stairs. Trixie looked at the girls, confused. "Where's Katya?"<br/>"We haven't seen her-" Crystal replied, glancing between Gigi and Trixie, almost looking for someone to crack a smile and tell her it was a joke, but only a deafening silence fell. "Maybe she went to do some<br/>witchy shit in the woods" she continued, biting the inside of her cheek with anxiety. "Yeah" Trixie sighed and headed to the kitchen. "Have you guys eaten?" She hollered to the living room. "All you have is stale bread and ice cream- it's not exactly breakfeast material" Gigi laughed from the sofa. "Oh wow- we also have cereal bars for your information-" Trixie paused "ok no we don't it was just an empty box-" </p><p>Their laughter was cut short by the sudden swinging open of the front door and a very happy looking Katya standing proudly in the doorway. "You'll never guess what just happened!" She announced excitedly. "There has been a rat infestation-" Katya's delighted squeal was met by a crowd of confused laughs and arkward questions. "Ok what the fuck Kat-" Trixie laughed half concerned. "Basically Nina called super early saying the campers saw rats and now we need to shut down the camp for like a week for the exterminators and stuff" she rambled. "So no work?" Gigi questioned, Katya's infectious smile creeping onto her own face. "I mean we're still working things out- but unless you're a rat exterminator then I think you'll be written off for the week" Gigi audiably gasped and shook her girlfriends hand with glee. Crystal tensed under the touch. "What's wrong babe?"<br/>"I hate rats-" Crystal whispered. "Good job you've got body guard Gigi to protect you then" she giggled, and the red heads shoulders relaxed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cannibalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys sorry my writings been slow lifes been stressful with school results and stuff :(</p><p>Anyways this ones short and sweet hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :)</p><p>Hope u enjoy ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them arrived late to work that morning- with Katya assuring them that it wouldn't matter because Nina was preoccupied sorting out the campers. They were greeted by a mixture of emotions- most of the staff were thrilled to have a week off despite the circumstances- with the exception of Crystal, whose face had paled and she was fiddling with the hem on her shorts. "You know i'm serious about being your body guard Crys" Gigi nudged the redhead as they approached the group of her peers. "Yeah... ok... yeah" Crystal managed between deep breathes. Gigi took her girlfriends, now clamy, hand in her own and stroked patterns along the girls tanned skin with her thumb. </p><p>"Well look who's turned up to work for once-" Nicky joked as soon as Gigi and Crystal joined the gang of girls. "Crystal are you ok sweetie-? it looks like you've seen a ghost" Jackie looked her up and down with concern. "I'm fine- Rats just creep me out" she chuckled, feeling a squeeze from her and Gigi's intertwined hands.</p><p>Soon enough, Nina came back and explained the situation. All of the staff should go home for the week and come back next Monday, but for Gigi and Crystal it wasn't that simple.</p><p>"Mom? Hi! I need to come home for the week-"<br/>"Oh- Crys-" Crystal could her her mom's voice heavy with sympathy, even over the phone. "Me and your Dad are in Australia for a last minute work trip- can't you stay anywhere else?"<br/>"No I can't- I don't think so-" she bit her bottom lip aggressively as she continued to pace up and down the wooden boards running along the side of the lake. "Look Crystal, there's nothing we can do"<br/>"It's ok i'll sort it out I guess" she sighed and hung up the phone. Turning around to pace again, she noticed Gigi standing to meet her with open arms inviting Crystal into a warm hug. </p><p>"Hey... you stuck here too?" Gigi asked, gently rubbing Crystal's back. "Yeah- my parents are in fucking Australia" Crystal laughed through a small sob. "Mine are in L.A- so I guess were in the same boat" the taller girl giggled, kissing Crystal's forehead that was resting against her collarbone. "Geege am I gonna get eaten alive by rats?!" Crystal pulled away to smile sadly at the blonde. "The only person ever allowed to eat you alive is me-" Gigi crossed her arms pouting playfully. "I would be honoured if you Jeffrey Dahmered me princess" she punctated her joke with a small kiss on Gigi's soft lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>